¡Fantástica Aventura!
by Hannah-asdfghjkl
Summary: Milk, La princesita de papá quiere explorar el mundo, ¡acompáñala en esta gran aventura junto con sus amigos! (¡COMPLETA!)
1. Chapter 01

**Fantástica Aventura**

 **Hola primero que nada si estás leyendo esto me haces muy feliz, enserio bueno este es un fic que nos de donde salió ;9 etto…es un universo alterno pues tiene Oc, nada me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama-sensei, solo está loca historia.**

Narración

-Dialogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

 **Capítulo 1: El Comienzo, una nueva aventura.**

La Montaña Paoz, un lugar hermoso, gobernado por el rey Ox Satan, la paz reinaba en aquel lugar. Ese dia el señor Ox Satan recibió la visita de un famoso científico y amigo el Sr. Brief's propietario de Corporacion capsula situada en una de las ciudades más lejanas de ahí acompañado de su esposa de Sra. Brief's.

-Claro que sí, hombre, ¡por supuesto! Eres mi mejor amigo como no aceptar-declara Ox Satan alegre, aunque sea un hombre intimidante a simple vista, es de buen corazón.

-Me alegro, la verdad si no hubieras aceptado me hubiera desesperado, mi esposa y yo confiamos en usted para el cuidado de nuestra hija- El Sr. Bfief's se encontraba contento por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Querido me muero por ir a la playa, mi querida Bulmita será muy bien cuidada aquí mira, que hermoso castillo me da envidia, hay que hacer un castillo en la corporación, así como el que le construiste a nuestra hija de pequeña ¿recuerdas?- comentaba la Sra. Brief's con estrellas en los ojos, al papá de Bulma le apareció una gotita en la frente al recordar, todos terminaron con vestidos de princesa, ¡hasta a el mismo lo hicieron vestirse así! " _No me imagino volviéndolo a hacer, ni se le ocurra de nuevo, ojala y se le olvide con el viaje"_ Pensó el científico preocupado.

-Mi hija Milk y yo cuidaremos a la pequeña Bulma como es debido- decía el rey de la montaña .

Así continúo la plática entre los mayores toda la mañana. Ambos Señores y el Rey Ox Satan se conocieron años atrás, desde antes de que nacieran sus pequeñas las madre se llevaban muy bien y se visitaban constantemente, ambas fueron compañeras de escuela en la ciudad y cuando crecieron dejaron de verse al haber formado su propia familia luego de años sin verse se reencontraron por los negocios del Señor Brief's que comenzaba una nueva experimentación con respecto a los árboles y como en era área estaban los mejores arboledas y daba la casualidad que era propiedad del esposo de la mejor amiga de su esposa.

El señor y la señora Brief's desde hace tiempo tenían pensado irse a una segunda luna de miel pero no tenían con quien dejar a su hija Bulma de 8 años, no querían dejarla en un lugar con extraños robots que Brief's construía, no confiaba en esos pedazos de hierro sin sentimientos, que tal si la niña derramaba algo y hacia una explosión que destruiría sus preciados experimentos, Ox Satan como es de muy buen corazón los convenció a que tenían que darse un tiempo para disfrutar dejando a la pequeña a su cuidado.

Aunque la esposa del Rey haya muerto poco después de nacer su hija le dio todo el amor que una madre le puede dar a un hijo y a un esposo, aunque aún la sigue amando y lo seguirá haciendo, llevaba una vida feliz y tranquila con su hija.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraban dos niña de 8 años, la princesa una niña de cabello color negro azabache con flequillo y dos mechones al lado, lacio y largo de ojos negro profundo, su nombre Milk hija del gran Rey de la montaña Paoz junto con su mejor amiga Bulma Brief's, cabello color aguamarina por encima de los hombros con flequillo, sus ojos esmeralda al igual que su cabello hija del Sr. Amigo del Padre De Milk.

-Enserio Milk, me quedare aquí ¡a vivir contigo!, mis padres irán de viaje- festejaba Bulma saltando de aquí para allá, dando vueltas y vueltas, a simple vista se veía mareada, no por eso dejaba de hablar.

-¡Qué bueno Bulma!, pero ¿no te sentirás triste sin tus padres?-dijo preocupada la pequeña Milk que hacía lo mismo pero dejo de hacerlo ya que Bulma se dio un señor golpe en la frente contra la pared, pero la peli azul no pio ni hizo.

-Naaa, me dijeron que nos traerán recuerdos Milk, regalos para mí y ¡también para ti!-decía despreocupada la peli azul.

A Milk le apareció una pequeña gota en la frente pensando que su amiga extrañaría a sus padres aunque la pelinegra no tuviera una madre presente, la tenía en su corazón.

\- ¡Nos divertiremos mucho! Que nos irán a traer, quiero un delfín, de esos que hacen jiiiiiiii, son muy inteligentes sabias, yo quiero ser como ellos jiiiiiiiii- explicaba contenta la Peli azul alegremente intentando imitar a dicho animal.

A la pelinegra le daba tanta risa que Bulma quisiera imitar a un delfín le salía pésimo, soltaba carcajadas, no dignas de una "princesa" imaginando a su amiga media himana-delfin viviendo y nadando en el mar.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Brief´s dejaron a cargo a Bulma con Ox Satan por dos semanas. Esas semanas pasaron tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que los padres de Bulma ya iban a recogerla para irse a la cuidad. Se la pasaron muy contentos todos yendo a divertiste a muchas partes el padre de Milk las llevaba a un pequeño lado cerca de la montaña, paseaban por el pueblo, jugaban en los grandes jardines del castillo, asimismo en las habitaciones de este.

También jugaban con los niños del pueblo, uno de ellos Krillin, un niño imperativo que se la pasaba entrenando. -¡seré el mejor peleador de las artes marciales!- siempre decía Krillin junto a su amigo Yamcha, ambos siempre se peleaban por quien era el más fuerte, pero se tuvieron que ir a una isla donde vivía el Maestro Roshi muy famoso por haber sido entrenado por Kamisama junto al Gran Rey Ox Satan.

Las niñas se pusieron muy tristes por su despedida, luego de ese día nunca se volvieron a ver, no volvieron a ver a sus amigos. Milk se la pasaba encerrada todo el tiempo en el castillo estudiando, hasta que se interesó por las artes marciales.

Milk había sido entrenada por Ox Satan para que ella pudiera defenderse ella misma. Aprendió muy rápidamente las técnicas, era muy buena en las artes marciales, a los 15 años era una magnifica peleadora, ágil, valiente.

Asi el Tiempo pasó y en una de las habitaciones del castillo de la montaña Paoz se encuentran Padre e Hija conversando. Milk que quería ir a conocer el mundo, no se calificaba como una chica aventurera, no de la que se la pasa esperando lo que va a pasar, sino de las que se atreve a retar al mundo de lo que sucede y sucederá.

-Lo siento mucho Padre, enserio.- le decía Milk a Ox Satan.

-No, Milk no te vayas… Te Voy a extrañar.-Le reprochaba muy triste El Rey

-Padre te amo mucho pero no puedo aceptar estar encerrada en un castillo, he crecido tengo 18 años- al igual que su padre, Milk se notaba triste.

-Pero...- le interrumpió la pelinegra ineducadamente a su padre.

-Pero nada Padre, Me Voy esta misma tarde, estaremos en contacto cada día o cuando pueda, estaremos en contacto- decía Milk, " _este es mi momento"_ pensó, en ese instante puso una carita de perro irresistiblemente linda -es más le pediré a Bulma que me enseñe a construir un aparato para comunicarnos ¡siempre! -Le indico Milk.-

-Está bien hija ¡te cuidas mucho! ¡Yo también te amo!- le comentaba triste Ox Satan pero la vez feliz porque su hija había crecido para ser una mujer valiente. _¡Nunca se resiste a esto!_ –Pensó riéndose malévolamente corriendo hacia su habitación por haber realizado su cometido–

-¡iré a explorar el mundo!- Gritaba de manera imperativa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en el balcón subiéndose a los barandales.

Así como dijo la pelinegra a su padre le demostró que ella también puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana pero responsablemente. Lo cumplió esa misma tarde se fue a aventurarse al mundo no sin antes de despedirse de su padre y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, despidiéndose diciéndole cuanto lo quiera.

A Milk, los años le han favorecido bastante ya que se ha convertido en una muchacha bien desarrollada física y mentalmente segura de sí misma, hermosa. Valiente, fuerte, sin miedo a nada. Cuando creció empezó a usar vestidos chinos con pantalones cortos debajo para ser ágil en sus movimientos, asimismo como en su infancia con su flequillo y sus mechones enmarcando su rostro.

" _Primeramente debo de visitar a Bulma para queme construyera un video comunicador o algún aparato para que padre y yo poder para estar en contacto y después irme a algún lugar a practicar, asimismo le podre pedir a Bulma que si quiere me puede acompañar, así poder tener más diversión y aventurarse al mundo nosotras juntas"_. –pensó–

-¡Ahh!-suspiró Milk

-Aún recuerdo nuestras pequeñas aventuras –decía mientras carcajeaba diabólicamente saliendo por los grandes portones del castillo de su padre.

 **En Otro Lugar**

-Los he mandado llamar, para comunicarles algo muy importante- decia una persona visiblemente anciano, de piel verdosa a dos muchachos de 18 años de edad.

-Para que nos ha llamado Kamisama- decía el impaciente muchacho número uno de tez blanca, cabello negro alborotado, de ojos negro oscuro.

-Hmp- Concordó el chico n°2 de piel morena, cabello negro en forma de llama con notables entradas, ojos del mismo color, con el ceño fruncido, se notaba molesto.

-La verdad, es que…- dudaba el extraño individuo- No… La verad es que, no soy un humano-

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Continuara…

 **¡Hasta aquí llega! Este es mi primer fic de DBZ, mi segunda historia! Etto, me haría muy feliz que comentaran! También quiero decirles que habrá humor la neta la neta no soy muy así como decir divertida, a mi criterio XD pero intentare todo lo posible, también habrá romance para el próximo capítulo si habrá de todo se los prometo!**

 **No se que tanto tardare para las actualizaciones… porque donde vivo resulta que no hay inetrnet! ¡¿Lo pueden creer!?**

 **By: Hannah-asdfghjkl ¡Los Quiero! ¡Hasta La Próxima!**


	2. Chapter 02

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **¡Hola! Este capítulo está escrito desde la perspectiva de Milk**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentro Entre Amigos, Y ¿Sigue La Aventura?**

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Milk al cumplir los 18 años de vida estuve pensando sobre mi vida, y llegó a la conclusión que he tenido una vida demasiado aburrida, Mi padre es el rey de la montaña Paoz, ¡así es! soy una princesa, cuando era pequeña siempre pensé que eso era magnifico ser la princesa de papá, aunque siempre me hacía falta mamá, aunque no la recuerdo, en el castillo hay un gran cuadro de mi familia, y mama aparece muy feliz.

De chica empezó por mis gustos no muy comunes en una princesa pensaran ustedes, las luchas, amo luchar, las artes marciales por supuesto. Aunque mi padre no entreno a nadie en su vida lo hizo conmigo, su querida princesa.

Ox Satan, el rey, mi padre querido fue entrenado por el gran Kamisama al igual que el gran maestro Roshi ¡Kame sennin! Comúnmente sostenía combates con mi padre, que siempre le ganaba por supuesto, obvio que me dejaba ganar, me encanta la adrenalina que pasa por mi cuerpo al estar luchando, pero eso paso rápido no se podría decir que era interesante, es más me aburría la misma rutina.

Hoy mismo me emancipé, así es amigos -¡Soy libre!- (Grita Deliberadamente Poniéndose en pose de victoria riéndose completamente fuera de sí) Como me aburría tanto en el castillo, decidí ir a explorar el mundo, como padre se preocupa mucho por mí, _"no lo culpo"._

Un día a mis 10 años queriéndome subir a un árbol caí, eso es muy malo, me fracture un brazo ¡sí! Solo por trepar un inofensivo árbol, bueno se puede decir, si tienes en cuenta que treparlo desde mi habitación desde la punta de mi torre del castillo subiendo a la punta del árbol… y solo me hice so ya que Padre me rescato. Lo bueno sino ahí hubiera quedado hecha puré. Y lo mejor de todo es que quería subir para ver cómo se veía mi nueva cama desde ahí, ¡no pude hacerlo! Por eso mismo Padre decidió hacer un gran balcón ¡solo para mí! ¡Una inocente niña! Sentí una gran felicidad de me dieron ganas de bailar. ¡en el balcón! Y lo hice.

Bueno donde iba… ah sí... Voy rumbo a la Cuidad donde vive Bulma mi mejor amiga, no he tenido otra amiga desde pequeña solo ella, como mi padre casi no me deja salir, solo salíamos cuando nos visitaba su familia, y me hacía muy felices sus visitas.

.

.

.

Luego de meda hora de camino desde que cruce las grandes puertas de hierro del castillo sigo por entre los grandes árboles aun por el bosque " _¡uff! que bosque tan extenso"_ pienso, me encuentro con un pequeño calvo que vestía raro... traje rojo con una insignia de tortuga, en eso recordé a ese chico... Krillin uno de mis amigos contados de la infancia ya que no tenía muchos, aunque los años hayan pasado parece que sigue siendo un niño, tan pequeño, _"no será un hermano de él, no creo, es Krillin"_ me confirme a mí misma, me miraba raro entonces se lo reclamé.

-Oye que te pasa, ¿tengo algo entre los dientes? Oh no, ¡olvide cepillármelos! ¡Madre mía tendré caries!-exclamo mirándome en su calva pero compruebo que no hay nada malo en mis dientes entonces ¿qué tanto mira?

-No... No tienes nada es que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no... Ese alguien debe de estar llena de felicidad jugando a las muñecas en su castillo.-me quede pensando a quien me pareceré " _¡uff! tanta intriga hace que me de hambre"_ me dije a mi misma interiormente.

-Ah! Bueno y que haces aquí Krillin, hace mucho que no te veía, entrenaste duro con el maestro Roshi?-según me había contado padre mi amigo se fue a entrenar con un viejo a una isla, con Kame Sennin mejor conocido como el Maestro Roshi.

-sí, ¡así es! Fue muy duro conmigo aunque era solo un niño, pero le agradezco que lo haiga hecho ¡ahora soy más fuerte!- exclama eufóricamente-pero ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco? - me llena de preguntas y yo solo puedo enfurecerme al saber que no se ha dado cuenta quien soy

-No sabes quién soy- le digo totalmente roja de la rabia -solo hace 7 años que no nos vemos-

-¡Que! 7 años... haber, haber 7 años, hace 7 años no veo a Bulma, y a Milk-dice con pose de filosofo encima de una roca

-Krillin... como puedes haberte olvidado de mi- le reprocho con falsas lágrimas en mis ojos, trabajo que he logrado modificar al paso de los años practicando con mi padre, ¡siempre funciona!-Soy Milk, ¡Milk!

-¿Eh?-dice saltando de la roca-como puedes ser Milk, Milk es una princesa, dulce, débil, delicada, consentida...- ya no sigue hablando porque lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, sé que no lo venía venir, el débil ¡es el! Cayo inconsciente al suelo ¡Creo que me pase! O eso o que tenía demasiada hambre porque le gruño sonoramente el estómago, al igual que a mí.

Entonces escuche agua caer, un milagro, seguramente había un lago cerca la cual fui directamente a él, pesque unos cuantos peces e hice una fogata en una zona donde no se pudiera encender nada.

.

.

.

El olor de la deliciosa comida despertó al calvo entonces le ofrecí ya que como yo nunca puedo seguir con el estómago vacío pienso que así ha de ser con las demás personas.

-¡Ñam! Que rico estaba Milk, muy rico ¡ah! Me llené-decía mientras se desamarraba parte del traje y sacaba su pansa sobándosela, me dio mucha risa sus acciones, entonces me llego una duda.

-Oye Krillin, porque estas calvo, ¿te llego la vejez tan rápidamente?, yo por eso siempre entreno y como deliciosa y sanamente!-le digo subiendo a una roca con una pose súper guay disparando las palabras al aire ya que no se si en verdad me puso atención ya que volvía a comer de su pescado cosa que me enfureció notablemente, envolviéndome un aura de ¡te voy a matar!, obvio se dio cuenta porque dejo de comer.

-Me he afeitado porque los peleadores profesionales de las artes marciales deben hacerlo-dijo momento en el cual le brillo la calva.

-¡oh no!, no me he afeitado aun, después lo hago- le dije despreocupadamente -No sabía que tenía que afeitarme el cabello, lo hubiera hecho en el castillo, no traigo con que hacerlo, le pediré a Bulma algo para afeitarlo.

-Como afeitarte ¡estás loca!, tu cabello tan lindo y sedoso- comenta con los ojos como estrellas-¡como lo quisiera tener así!- gritó emocionado

-si amigo solo tienes que usar esta fórmula súper moderna, es shampo úsalo- Le muestro el envase que traía conmigo en mi bolso -¡úsalo! Efecto fulminante- me coloqué en pose de modelo con mi cabello ondeándose al compás con el viento dándole un brillo enceguecedor.

.

.

.

Dos horas luego de haber despertado ya que pasamos la noche durmiendo en el bosque nos encontramos caminado por la arboleda junto con Krillin, "que _no sé porque me anda siguiendo, pero no hay problema, si somos más, mas diversión ¡Yeii!"._ note algo raro, _"soy yo o ese tipo de árbol no son muy comunes por aquí y he visto a lo largo del camino como unos veinte"_ pensé con curiosidad, _"No lo puedo creer, esto no puede pasarme a mí"_.

-Krillin-

-¿Qué pasa Milk?-

-Ese árbol- le digo apuntando hacia dicha arboleda.

-oh, cierto, tan hermoso árbol, mira sus perfectas hojas- decía restregando su mejilla contra el árbol.

" _como puede hacer eso, está loco, que piensa"_. Me estremezco de solo imaginarme a mí haciéndolo, horroroso.

-No, el problema es que la existencia de ese árbol es casi nula, ¿cómo puede haber una mayor cantidad de la que he visto en toda mi vida?- le digo alterada

-este…- dice nervioso -¿nacieron más?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, " _que tiene en la cabeza este chiquillo, ¿tierra?"_

-El problema es que hemos dado vueltas y vueltas-

.

.

.

Luego de varias horas de retraso en el gran bosque, que de grande no tenía nada, es mas era pequeño, por fin llegamos a la ciudad, me impacto tanto, estaba tan emocionada, nunca había visto tantos edificios en mi vida, es más, nunca había conocido ninguno, solo el castillo, pero nada se comparaba con la ciudad, todos los edificios parecían hecho de vidrio, pero recordé mi primer meta que quería cumplir.

-Ahora lo más importante hacia la casa de Bulma pero… ¿Dónde vive Bulma?- Me cuestione a mí misma.

Krillin solo cayó al estilo anime de lleno en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?… ¿¡no sabes donde vive!?-

-este…- Deje nerviosa –No, pero su padre es dueño de Corporación Capsula hay que buscar donde vive ¡Sí! investiguemos ¡eso lo hace más emocionante!, Pero… primero hay que comer algo, ¡tengo hambre!- dije tocándome el estómago, hace mucho que no he probado bocado de nada.

-Cierto, cierto, ¿pero dónde?- parecía que Krillin también tenía hambre porque rápido volteo buscando.

-¡Ahii!- dijo apuntando hacia un restaurante. _"Aammm… se me hace agua la boca"_ pienso.

-Milk, tu boca, límpiatela, la gente nos mira raro- dice avergonzado por la gente que pasa disimuladamente viéndonos, pero giraban la cabeza como en el de exorcista, me reí internamente por la situación, pero me di cuenta que la gente me miraba.

-¡Nos mira raro por ti Krillin!- Le digo nerviosa por perder mi postura ante tanta gente, _"que vergüenza, ¿eh? pero ni los conozco, no hay problema"_ me digo internamente despreocupándome.

-Está bien, bueno ¡vamos!- empecé a correr hacia el restaurante sin darme cuenta que un gran automóvil venia justo a mí.

Solo escuche el claxon del auto, en eso cerré muy fuertemente mis ojos, pero no llego ningún impacto, cuando los abrí no sabía dónde estaba solo lo que miraba era el claro azul del cielo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta un desconocido, me sorprendí al notar que estábamos hasta la cima de un edificio, podíamos ver toda la ciudad completa, pero todavía tenía la duda en mi mente, _"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"_

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, Gracias por sus review's en el primer ¡en verdad lo agradezco! Y respecto a su pregunta por supuesto que habrá GokuXMilk**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero!**


	3. Chapter 03

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

 **Capítulo 3: Nuevos Conocidos… ¡Ahora Nuestros Amigos!**

.

.

.

En la cima de un edifico se encontraban dos jóvenes pelinegros, la chica Milk, y un chico desconocido.

-¡Qué lindo! Mira todo se ve completamente, hasta casi puedo ver mi hogar- grita Milk emocionada-

El chico la miraba confundido ya que llevaba observándola varios minutos cuando la salvo de un accidente que si no llegaba a tiempo sería lamentable, pero la chica ni se inmutaba, _"hasta parece que ni se acuerda de lo que acaba de pasar"_ pensaba el chico.

-Oye como llegamos aquí, ¿qué paso allá abajo?-preguntaba confusa la chica.

-Un camión te iba a matar- explicaba despreocupadamente el chico con una mano detrás de la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-oh, cierto, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Milk

-Mi nombre es Goku, ¿y el tuyo? ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Milk, que raro nombre tienes Goku- le dijo la chica,Milk ahora lo observaba detenidamente, era un chico raro en efecto, su cabello era extraño, todo alborotado, vestía traje de artes marciales, pero no le dio mucha importancia _"no solo el nombre tiene de raro"_ ,decía internamente la pelinegra soltando una leve sonrisita que no pasó desapercibida por Goku.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntaba confuso el chico -ahora que lo pienso sí, pero a mí me gusta-

Milk lo ignoraba desinteresadamente observando hacia las calles.

-¡Krillin!-grito de repente, queriendo saltar hacia abajo.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es eso? ¿Se come?, oye no, que te pasa te puedes lastimar.- interrogaba Goku deteniendo a la chica.

-No pasa nada, ¡soy fuerte!- decía Milk alzando las mangas de su vestido mostrándole sus casi inexistentes músculos.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Goku al ver que la pelinegra intentaba arrojarse desde el gran edificio en el que se encontraban, agarrándola de la cintura, elevándose una pequeña cantidad de centímetros hacia arriba, para luego bajar hasta las calles de la cuidad.

Milk estaba tan sorprendida, inmóvil. Goku la soltó dejándola en la banqueta, _"tal vez se asustó_ " pensó el chico.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Grito Milk, alterada emocionada mejor dicho.

-¡Shh!, estas llamando mucho la atención- indicaba queriendo silenciar a la pelinegra.

-Kakarotto que le hiciste a esa mujer- decía un joven integrándose a la "conversación" que mantenían Goku y Milk.

-Vegeta, ayúdame, ella, no se calla, mírala- decía Goku nerviosamente alterado. Apuntando a la chica que gritaba como loca.

-Milk, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes?- Krillin llego al lado de Milk, al escuchar que una chica "rara" estaba gritando en medio de la ciudad. _"Seguramente es Milk"_ pensó enseguida el calvo cuando buscaba a la chica, cuando la perdió de vista.

-¡Krillin! ¡Voló! El vuela- comentaba Milk emocionada- ¡Voló!

-¡Arg!-gruño vegeta -calla mujer escandalosa, me revientas los oídos de solo escucharte- decía evidentemente enojado.

-si no quieres escucharme solo desaparece de aquí ¡simple!- expresaba Milk de manera terrorífica.

-Calma vegeta, ¡Calma!- Goku trato de disminuir el ambiente tenso que se sentía entre esos dos.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres para que me des ordenes?-vegeta expresaba evidentemente enojo mediante sus gestos

-Mi nombre es Milk, y la que te pregunta ahora soy yo ¿quién eres tú para darme ordenes tu a mí?- todos se quedaron con una gotita en la nuca

-Estás hablando con Vegeta, el gran…-En eso fue interrumpido ineducadamente por Goku.

-¡Ya! Vegeta tranquilo, recuerda respirar, inspira, exhala, cuenta hasta diez, ¡contrólate!- indicaba Goku haciendo respiraciones mostrándole a vegeta, el cual ignoraba, increíblemente se tranquilizó.

-Krillin, él sabe volar, el vuela, ¡él voló! ¡Kyaaaaa! - decía muy animada Milk

-¿Y qué te impresiona tanto?, yo también puedo-expresaba desinteresadamente Krillin

-¿qué quieres decir? Vuelas- expreso de manera macabra Milk con un aura de miedo

-sí, aprendí con el maestro cuando fui a entrenar!

-y ¿no me lo habías dicho?

-este... no me lo habías preguntado-

-Chicos, cual es el problema, te puedo enseñar a volar, yo te enseño Milk, es muy fácil- decía intentando calmar el tenso ambiente entre Krillin y Milk.

 _"Pobre chico, la ha deber pasado duro junto con Milk"_ pensaba en esos momentos Krillin sintiendo lastima por el calvo, se veía tan atemorizado por esa chica

-enserio me enseñaras Goku-decía pegándose al chico-la verdad, ¿lo prometes?-Goku asintió levemente, vegeta lamentaba internamente al "estúpido de Kakarotto" por dejarse manipular por la "ruidosa mujer _"._

-¡Kyaaa! Aprenderé a volar-grita alegremente Milk.- ¿Cuando me enseñaras?-preguntaba eufóricamente la pelinegra.

-este... Hoy mismo, ¡esta misma tarde puede ser!-

-¡Genial!-grito abrazándose a Goku dándole un beso en la mejilla. -pero primero tengo que ir con mi amiga Bulma, ¿tú sabes dónde es corporación capsula? Es que no somos de aquí- dijo separándose del chico.

-Nosotros tampoco somos de aquí-comento nerviosamente Goku con una mano detrás de la cabeza _"que es lo que acaba de pasar, se siente raro, pero me gusta"_ se decía internamente Goku evidentemente estaba sonrojado. _"qué lindo, se ve tan tierno"_ pensaba Milk al ver tal expresión del chico.

Los otros dos observaban la escena Vegeta con evidente asco, Krillin sorprendido, nunca había visto a Milk tan "atrevida" por así decirlo, ella era tan… inocente.

.

.

.

En la entrada principal de Corporación Capsula propiedad de El Señor Brief's se encontraban una chica y tres chicos, Milk, Krillin, Goku y Vegeta. Luego de pedirles indicaciones a unas personas encontraron dicho lugar.

Milk fue la que se atrevió a tocar el timbre pero unos gritos dentro de la corporación fueron los que recibieron a los jóvenes.

-¡Mi Hija! ¿Dónde estará mi hija?-gritaba un hombre realmente se notaba histérico.

-tranquilo amigo, seguramente estará bien solo se retrasó-se escuchaba hablar al Sr. Brief's.

Un robot vestido de mucama fue quien les abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Que se les ofrece?-decía con una voz robotizada

-¡Hola!-expresaba Milk con una gran sonrisa haciendo seña con las manos -vengo a visitar a mi amiga Bulma, ¿se encuentra en casa?

-la señorita Bulma se encuentra en su habitación, pueden pasar a la sala, yo le informare a la señorita que tiene visitas.

Al entrar al hogar Milk se sorprendió mucho de ver a su padre preocupadísimo.

-papá ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes?-preguntaba realmente preocupada la chica

-¡Hija!-grito el rey corriendo en dirección a su hija abrazándola.-me tenías bastante preocupado, luego de unas horas de que viniste a la cuidad, no había señales de ti, te extrañé tanto Milk, ¡el castillo no es lo mismo sin ti!-decía casi llorando

-es que Krillin y yo nos demoramos mucho en el bosque- decía apenada la pelinegra-Pero padre que es lo que te había dicho, que no te preocuparas por mí, estoy bien ¡mírame!

En eso baja Bulma, en cuanto ve a Milk al igual que Ox Satan corre gritando hacia Milk y la abraza.

-Milk, amiga te he extrañado muchísimo, hace micho que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Muy bien Bulma, ¡también te he extrañado mucho!-decía correspondiendo al abrazo.

Los muchachos solo observaban la escena de las chicas, se veía que se habían extrañado mucho.

-Pequeña Milk, que grande estas, has crecido mucho, como te pareces a tu difunta madre- Brief's interrumpió la escena de las jóvenes chicas -tan idénticas- decía.

-Gracias Señor, me da gusto escuchar eso de usted-le agradecía felizmente Milk.

-¡ay! Qué envidia me da, me pongo bastante celosa querido, por tus palabras hacia la Milk, tan jóvenes, y estos chicos que guapos son ¿Bulmita cuál es tu novio? ¿Cuál es el tuyo Milk? ¡Ay! Ya quiero un nieto- decía muy felizmente la señora Brief's bajando por las escaleras.

-Mama qué cosas dices- expresaba muy apenada Bulma.

Los chicos solo se sonrojaban levemente por los comentarios de la madre de Bulma excepto vegeta que él estaba bastante aburrido.

-Padre, ya puedes regresarte al castillo, que para sí el Rey no está para liderar el pueblo, espero que tan siquiera hayas pensado en haber dejado a alguien a cargo-decía Milk reprendiendo a su padre.

-Este... -Ox Satan se notaba bastante nervioso -Claro que si hija, hay que regresarnos rápidamente, tú también hija, el castillo también necesita de la princesa-

-Padre, No regresare hoy, hasta dentro de un tiempo. Regresa solo, espera por mi regreso en el castillo.-decía seriamente la pelinegra.

-Confió en ti Hija.-decía Ox Satan.

-Bulma, me puedes construir dos de esos video comunicadores es que tengo pensado ir con mis amigos a algún lado y espero estar en contacto con mi padre, ya sabes cómo se pone, es más te invito ¿qué te parece?- explicaba muy animada Milk.

-Claro Milk tengo uno remodelado especial para ti y tu padre, y en cuanto a tu invitación por supuesto- pronuncio Bulma.-este… y ¿quiénes son ellos?-preguntaba confusa la peli azul observando a los invitados en su casa pero especial y detenidamente a Vegeta.

-¡oh! claro ya me había olvidado de ellos- decía nerviosa Milk -bueno… él es Krillin, ya lo conoces Bulma, nuestro amigo que conocimos en el pueblo, este… y ellos son Goku y Vegeta, Goku me enseñará a volar- apuntaba a los tres jóvenes -y ellos son Bulma, mi mejor amiga, y sus padres el Sr. Y la Sr. Briefs, y él es mi Padre, El Rey de la montaña Paoz, El Gran Ox como si de una presentadora de televisión se tratase.

En eso se escuchó tremendo gruñido de estómago que prevenía de Milk que todos se quedaron sorprendidos de tal sonido, Milk nerviosa solo se disculpó avergonzada, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día.

-no puede ser, mi hija no ha comido nada, que pasa en este mundo, como puede estar pasando esto, nos volvemos al castillo Milk.-decía melodramático Ox Satan.

-Ya te dije que no padre-

-Bueno que tal si todos comemos, los invito, ya está lista la comida- decía el Sr. Brief's.

En la comida todos se quedaron sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que ingerían los nuevos invitados, de Milk estaban acostumbrados y que la chica comía en grandes cantidades pero los Goku y Vegeta no tenían limites, todos con una misma pregunta _"¿tendrán un hoyo negro en el estómago?"_

.

.

.

Luego de haber degustado los alimentos preparados por los robots del Sr. Brief's, los adultos se reunieron en la oficina del Sr. Brief's para hablar sobre "cosas de adultos" o sea de administración, empresas y esas cosas. Mientras que los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala platicando.

-Ustedes chicos de donde son, no parecen de por aquí-pregunto Bulma

-Efectivamente mujer- contesto neutralmente Vegeta.

-Nosotros vivimos arriba- completo Goku.

-¿Arriba?-interrogo extrañada Milk.

-Así es- contestaba desinteresadamente Vegeta.

-En el cielo, nosotros vivimos, bueno vivíamos con Kamisama- expresaba divertidamente Goku.

-¡¿Kamisama!?- Milk, Bulma y Krillin se sorprendieron notablemente por la respuesta que les dio el chico.- ¿son dioses también?- indago Krillin al no entender cómo podían vivir con dios.

-Somos discípulos de Kamisama- Vegeta se veía arto de la conversación.

-Él nos entrenó, pertenecíamos a un grupo de peleadores que Dios preparaba para protección, bueno eso sabíamos hasta hoy- dijo Goku.

-Yo también conocí a Kamisama hace mucho tiempo- comento un poco triste Milk.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **No sé si se los había mencionado antes, ¡Las actualizaciones serán los viernes! Gracias Por Leer!**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	4. Chapter 04

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

 **~FlashBack~/~EndFlashBack~**

 **Capítulo 4: Nuevos descubrimientos… ¿estrechando lazos?**

.

.

.

En la sala de estar de corporación capsula se encontraban reunidos platicando tres chicos y dos chicas. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Milk y Bulma, la atmosfera se sentía bastante pesada por parte de la chica peli azul.

-Lo conociste, no lo sabía, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho antes?- reprochaba Bulma por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-La verdad no me parecía bien el decirlo ya que muchas personas no creen en él, como los científicos como tu Bulma, no me habría gustado discutir por ello- respondía apenada la pelinegra.

-No Milk, no pienses eso, eres mi mejor amiga, no me enfadaría solo por eso- decía esto mientras la abrazaba.

-Y cómo es eso que conociste a Kami- preguntaba Krillin

\- Como ya dije, cuando era pequeña mi padre era peleador de las artes, Kamisama fue a nuestro castillo, reclutaba luchadores para organizar un equipo, en ese entonces desconocía el motivo de la visita, hasta hace poco mi padre me lo dijo, y hoy lo confirmo con lo que Goku y vegeta dicen- expresaba Milk.

-Y no acepto- Vegeta pregunto, no parecía una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

-Mi padre no acepto ya que en ese tiempo fue cuando Madre murió, si lo hacía tendría que dejarme a mí, dejar el castillo, al pueblo, él no es ese tipo de personas, de las que abandona todo por un deseo egoísta, él piensa en las demás personas antes que el mismo, Kamisama lo comprendía ya que no insistió.

-Lo admiro tanto- comentaba Bulma.

-Gracias amiga- las chicas volvían a abrazarse amigablemente.

-¿y cómo es que pertenecían al grupo de Kamisama? ¿Ya no lo hacen?- preguntaba Krillin retomando la conversación de antes.

-Lo que paso es que Kamisama…- empezaba con la explicación Goku.

 **~FlashBack~**

 **Templo de Kamisama**

-Los he mandado llamar, para comunicarles algo muy importante- decía una persona visiblemente anciano, de piel verdosa a dos muchachos de 18 años de edad.

-Para que nos ha llamado Kamisama- decía el impaciente muchacho número uno de tez blanca, cabello negro alborotado, de ojos negro oscuro.

-Hmp- Concordó el chico n°2 de piel morena, cabello negro en forma de llama con notables entradas, ojos del mismo color, con el ceño fruncido, se notaba molesto.

-La verdad, es que…- dudaba el extraño individuo- No… La verdad es que, no soy un humano-

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

-No podríamos haberlo predicho-expreso con sarcasmo vegeta.

-Y ¿porque nos dice eso Kamisama?-preguntaba curioso Goku.

-Pertenezco a una raza de seres que viven en un planeta llamado Namekusei-

-Y ¿porque es dios de este planeta si no pertenece aquí?- Pregunto Vegeta inexpresivo.

-Vine a este planeta a serlo, esa era la meta de mi existencia pero como mi alma y mi corazón tenían maldad dentro me separaron de esa maldad, con eso pude ser el sucesor del anterior Dios-

-¿Y qué paso con la otra mitad?- interrogo Goku.

-Un humano lo encerró en un contenedor sacrificándose, no podrá salir a menos que alguien lo saque de ahí-

-Y ¿porque nos está confesando eso?- Vegeta no entendía a qué quería llegar con esto Kamisama.

-Recuerdan que los reclute para protección, bueno pues, no era para mí protección ya que como bien saben aunque sea un poco mayor se me defender bien, lo que pasa es que era para que protegieran esa mitad que está en lo más recóndito del templo, los necesitaba a ustedes ya que unos "personas" por así decirlo, de otro planeta querían esa mitad para la maldad.-expresaba seriamente el Dios de la tierra.

-ellos eran como usted… ¿extraterrestres?- pregunto Goku.

-Así es... pero como esos sujetos hoy en día ya no existen por causas que desconocía, pero me entere por parte de mi linaje en mi planeta natal. El universo está a salvo así como el planeta tierra, son capaces de decidir lo que quieran hacer, por supuesto que este bajo la ética y moral.-

-Entonces somos un estorbo- exponía Vegeta sin rastro de broma.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que quiero que realicen subida a como ustedes decidan, no estar atados protegiendo algo que está realmente predilecto que ya está libre del mal- revelaba Kamisama.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos donde vivir-comentaba Goku con un rastro de angustia.

-para eso les entrego esto, son libres de decidir cómo gastarlo- les decía esto al entregarle un gran mazo de dinero -es por haber protegido arduamente a mi mitad, no paga todo lo que hicieron pero algo es algo, Gracias.

 **~EndFlashBack~**

-¡Y así fue como llegamos aquí!- Finalizaba Goku alegremente.

-lo que quiere decir es que ¿no tienen donde quedarse?, ¿por qué? ¿Y su familia?-preguntaba Milk

-Nuestro único familiar, mi abuelito Gohan murió cuando éramos pequeños, la verdad ni Vegeta ni yo recordamos como paso, somos primos, y Kamisama nos rescató de las calles porqué donde vivimos nos echaron ya que no podíamos trabajar tan pequeños, antes vivíamos en las montañas, pero por distintas circunstancias que desconocíamos fuimos a la ciudad, ambos éramos bastante buenos en las luchas, o eso era lo que la gente decía, así Kami nos llevó a su templo y nos enseñó lo que sabía, pero ahora no sabemos a dónde ir.-decía tristemente Goku.

-Pueden quedarse aquí en mi casa- les propuso Bulma

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba emocionado Goku -¿aquí?, pero seremos molestia-

-no para nada, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles aquí- decir amigablemente.

-¡si chicos!, nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí- explicaba animadamente Milk.- ¡así mañana me podrás enseñar a volar Goku!

-¿Volar?, ya lo habías mencionado antes ¿verdad?… quieres decir ¿en una aeronave?, es fácil Milk ¿nunca lo has hecho?- interrogaba curiosa Bulma.

-Goku me enseñará a volar, ¿verdad Goku?- este asentía levemente-¡Excelente!, es el día más feliz de mi vida.-gritaba abalanzándose a Goku dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que evidentemente "nadie" se dio cuenta de ello, lo que quiere decir que todos lo vieron.

-Milk que cosas dices, ¿volar?, no se puede volar, apenas que construya un aparato para volar, con eso si, lo puedo hacer si quieres- comentaba la peli azul incrédula.

-Claro que Goku puede hacerlo, Krillin también- decía la pelinegra

-Krillin ¿puedes?- Bulma lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Claro, ¿recuerdas que fui a entrenar con el Maestro Roshi? Me enseñó un "amigo" de él, Tsuru Sennin, a Yamcha no le alcanzo ya que huyó del entrenamiento el primer día-

-¿Huyo? no aguanta nada, yo quisiera ir a entrenar a ver qué tan duro es el entrenamiento- decía carcajeándose la pelinegra evidentemente divertida.

-No te lo recomiendo, son unos viejos pervertidos- expresaba Krillin con evidente consternación recordando todas aquellas revistas no aptas para menores de edad, así también como programas de televisión prohibidas para estos mismos.

-A ti no te molesta verdad Vegeta- le interrogaba coquetamente la peli azul a dicho chico.

-hmp- solo eso murmuro Vegeta _"mujer molesta, pero esto no está mal, nos quitaron la molestia de buscar donde pasarla"_ no se atrevería a decir eso en público.

-Ya está decidido- Bulma se encontraba notablemente feliz.

.

.

.

Bulma les mostro a sus amigos las habitaciones que podían usar, cada uno eligió la que quiso a su gusto, curiosamente eligieron las cuatro habitaciones al lado de la de Bulma, Milk la de al lado izquierdo, Goku la de enfrente de Milk, y Vegeta no obtuvo objeción cuando Bulma le dijo que eligiera la de enfrente, y al final Krillin decidió quedarse con la de la derecha de Vegeta.

Cuando cada uno ingreso a su nueva habitación, Bulma se adentraron a la recamara de la pelinegra para platicar "cosas de chicas" eso le informo la peli azul, ambas se encontraban ya en pijama platicado sobre la cama de Milk.

-Recuerdas a Yamcha, del que estaban hablando tú y Krillin, al que conocimos en el pueblo aquella vez que me quede varios días a vivir contigo en el castillo- le decía Bulma a Milk. -hace tiempo me lo encontré aquí en la cuidad-

-Enserio te lo encontraste, hace mucho que no lo veo- comentaba Milk.

\- Qué bueno que me visitaste, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-le decía esto mientras le agarraba las manos-Yamcha y yo Fuimos novios-

-Novios, ¿cómo de que novios?- interrogaba curiosa Milk ante tal confesión.

-Si Milk, un día en la ciudad iba rumbo al colegio, escuche que me hablaban, era un desconocido para mí, había crecido tanto, no el cómo me reconoció, yo no lo conocía a él, estaba tan diferente, lo admito me llamo mucho la atención- se sonrojaba levemente la peli azul -luego nos poníamos de acuerdo para salir, paso el tiempo y después de vernos varios días me pidió ser su novia obviamente acepte- de repente su estado de ánimo cambio repentinamente se sentía un aura tensa alrededor.

-Y ¿sabes lo que me hizo ese desgraciado?, ¡me puso los cuernos el estúpido ese!, como se atreve, a Bulma Brief's nadie le hace eso, así que yo se los puse dos veces- expresaba Bulma valentinamente alzando un brazo en pose de victoria.-

-Así se dice, nadie se burla de nosotras, también tenemos dignidad- la acompañaba Milk en su pose.

-Eres la mejor Milk, nunca cambiaria de amiga por nada del mundo- se abrazaban apoyándose una a la otra.

-Yo tampoco no sabría qué hacer si ti amiga-

-Y que me cuentas de tu vida amorosa- preguntaba la peli azul con expresión picara.

-De que hablas, no he tenido ninguna experiencia- hablaba segura de sí Milk.

-Como de que no, como te fue con el chico ese tal… como se llamaba… no, ese no, ¡ah! No, ese tampoco, ese no…- comentaba nerviosa la peli azul.

\- No te lo dije.- decía un poco deprimida la pelinegra.

-!ea! pero crees que no vi lo que hiciste ¿eh?- miraba pícaramente a Milk susurrándole -que te traes con Goku, ¡yo aparto a Vegeta!-le dijo rápidamente.

-Este... de que hablas- se sonrojaba la pelinegra.

-Besaste a Goku, te vi-

-Este...-Milk dudaba

-Y no lo niegues- le advertía la peli azul.

-Fue solo un agradecimiento porque me va a enseñar a volar- respondió seriamente.

-No, no, no, no, ni que agradecimiento ni que nada, ¡te gusta!-

-no es eso, me cae bien solamente, no se nada de amor-

-eso mismo... no sabes nada del amor, eso lo arreglaremos- expresaba malévolamente.- ¡Vámonos de Party el sábado!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡sí!- concordó Milk- pero ¿qué es Party?

-Una fiesta Milk, fiesta en tres días, un hijo de un empresario amigo de mi padre la organizara-

-¿En tres días? Me parece perfecto, así me enseña Goku en esos días a volar-

\- Y qué era eso de que irías a algún lado con ellos ¿eh?- preguntaba sospechosamente.

-¡oh! eso, le dije a mi padre que iría a explorar el mundo, ya sabes, nunca me dejaría en paz de estar lejos y esas cosas, entonces decidí que Goku me enseñaría a volar aquí si no te molesta, así no estaré muy lejos solo me la pasare por aquí en la cuidad, sabes que no me gusta estar en un solo lugar-

-Genial, así podremos convivir más con ellos, bueno, me retiro a mi habitación, que pases buenas noches- Bulma le decía esto en el marco de la puerta agitando la mano en forma de despedida. -descansa bien, no te imaginas lo que viene en tres días.- expresaba lo último en un susurro.

-¡Duerme bien!-

Milk estaba a punto de dormirse cuando alguien toco su puerta, se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, ya que él dormía muy temprano, y las horas que marcaba el reloj no reflejaban que era temprano.

-Hola padre, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto confusa la pelinegra

-nada hija, solo te venía a avisar que mañana mismo me retirare al castillo-

-no era solo eso, verdad-

-también te traje esto- el mayor le entrego una gran maleta, Milk lo observo curiosa.

-¿qué es esto?-

-solo es un poco de ropa, y cosas necesarias para ti, como solo trajiste un pequeño bolso pensé que necesitarías más cosas, mañana me iré al castillo por eso quería dártelos.-

-Gracias Padre, te quiero mucho, ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde- le indico al Rey.

-Buenas noches pequeña-

-no me llames pequeña, viejo ¡Te Quiero!, descansa- la manera en que lo llamo no era irrespetuosa, sino con ternura y cariño.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho- Ox Satan se retiró luego de darle un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos todos en la gran Corporación se encontraban dormidos, soñando en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **¡Agradesco enormemente sus review's!** **¡Michas Gracias!**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl.** **¡Los Quiero! ¡Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 05

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

 **~FlashBack~/~EndFlashBack~**

 **Capítulo 5: El Entrenamiento Empieza… ¡Ahora!**

.

.

.

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas de la Corporación Capsula donde los habitantes de dicho hogar aún permanecían complacientemente dormidos.

Luego alrededor de una hora de uno por uno fueron bajando los jóvenes excepto por dos chicos que se encontraban en la cocina reclamando por comida., los adultos ya se habían retirado, el Sr Briefs, y Ox Satan hacia la empresa, y la Sra. Briefs a visitar a sus amigas.

Milk fue la primera en ingresar a la cocina luego de los chicos pelinegros. Luego de que su padre le entregara el bolso lo examino totalmente, todas las cosas que su padre había mencionado, fue efectivamente ropa, cepillo para los dientes asimismo pasta dental, crema para el cuerpo, shampoo, acondicionador, bloqueador de sol, repelente para mosquitos y muchas más cosas innecesarias, hasta maquillaje y pintura de uñas contenía el bolso, cosas que no utilizaba cotidianamente la pelinegra, _"Mi padre no tiene remedio, aunque agradezco que se preocupe por mi_ " pensó la chica al observar las cosas.

-Buenos días chicos- entro saludando a la cocina.

-¡Hola!- le respondió Goku agitando la mano.

-¿qué hay de comer?-preguntaba llegando Krillin.

-pueden pedir lo que sea amigos-contesto Bulma llegando atrás de Krillin

A Milk, no le gustaba pedirle a las demás personas hacer algo que ya puede, como cocinar, en el castillo ella era la encargada de hacer el que hacer del hogar, el desayuno, la comida, y la cena, pero como se encontraba en casa ajena no se podía dar el lujo de ponerse "los moños", también porque la cocina de los Brief´s era muy avanzada tecnológicamente y temía destruir algo.

Los presentes que se encontraban en la cocina ya cambiados correspondientemente como deberían, Bulma el día anterior les entrego capsulas llenas de vestuarios que podían usar como quisieran. Aunque todos traían atuendos idénticos como los que traían el día anterior, excepto Milk y Bulma. Milk vestía un vestido chino como los que siempre usa pero sin pantaloncillos debajo, solo unos pequeños shorts, Bulma traía una blusa de tirantes y un short de mezclilla.

Los chicos vestían trajes de pelea, Goku y Vegeta usaban unos azules con el sello de Kamisama, mientras que Krillin uno naranja con el sello de la tortuga.

-¿Qué paso con la ropa que les día ayer?, ¿no les gusto?-

-este… no es eso- decía Krillin nerviosamente.

-No mientan chicos, digan la verdad- los miraba intensamente Bulma.

-Es que no sabemos cómo utilizar esas capsulas que nos diste- respondía nervioso Goku.

-Podrían haberlo preguntado a mi o a Milk, yo le explique ayer mismo ella, tampoco lo sabía.- en eso Milk se sonrojo levemente por lo dicho por su amiga, recordó cuando su amiga le entrego las pequeñas capsulas, ella pensaba que eran para comerse, casi se tragaba una por accidente, nunca había visto algo igual, _"¿cómo estarán todas esas cosas dentro?, Bulma hace magia"_ pensaba la pelinegra.

-Le pregunte a Krillin, pero tampoco sabía- Goku se veía un poco avergonzado al igual que Krillin.

 **~FlashBack~**

Cuando Bulma los dejó en las recamaras a cada uno de sus amigos, Goku visito de forma improvista a Krillin, asimismo este lo miro extrañado, ya que pensaba en ir a la habitación de él.

-Goku, que coincidencia, estaba por ir a tu recamara.- le dijo el calvo.

-¡ah!, pues ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me querías?- decía riéndose nerviosamente el pelinegro.

-Ya que tu viniste, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-tu primero, lo mío puede esperar-

-oh bueno pues… este…No ¡tú!-

-Lo que pasa es que, no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas- dijo mientras le mostraba varias capsulas en sus manos. A Krillin le apareció una gotita en la nuca, _"y yo que pensaba ir a pedirle ayuda a el sobre eso"_

Krillin había elegido ir con Goku ya que Vegeta no se veía tan amistoso como el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados en forma de palma, y le daba miedo ir a preguntarle a Milk, ya que si la molestan se despierta de mal humor, eso lo recordaba desde pequeño, un día fue a visitarla al castillo, su padre lo dejó entrar ya que pensó que estaría despierta, golpeo ruidosamente la puerta y se ganó un gran y doloroso golpe _, "termine yendo al hospital porque no podía con el dolor, si era así de pequeña, ¿cómo será hoy que ha crecido y entrenado?"_ pensaba con una cara de consternación, asimismo le daba vergüenza hablarle a la misma Bulma por algo tan insignificante, según él.

Como ninguno de los dos sabia como se utilizaban dichos objetos decidieron irse a dormir, después preguntarían ya que estuvieran despiertos todos.

 **~EndFlashBack~**

-Vegeta, porque no utilizaste la ropa que te entregue, no me digas que tampoco sabias como usarla-

-No digas estupideces mujer, por supuesto que se, solo que no lo necesito- todos lo miraron con cara de nausea aunque Krillin y Goku tampoco se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Y tú Milk, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?, no recuerdo haberte dado uno así-

-¡ah! Este… mi padre me entrego ropa anoche, cuando te fuiste a dormir, y decidí ponerme uno de esos que me trajo Padre-

-bueno está bien, me gusta ese estilo, pero también puedes ponerte de la ropa que te entregue, te quedarían muy bien- le guiñaba pícaramente.

Antes de desayunar Bulma les hizo una demostración todos de nuevo como se utilizaban las capsulas que su padre mismo había inventado, Goku emocionadísimo le gritaba a la peli azul que si no era una Bruja porque ellas solo podían usar la magia, Bulma se enfureció por lo dicho del chico, pero se le paso rápido por el ruido de sus estómagos, ya que todos tenían hambre.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, los chicos y las chicas desayunaron alegremente, llego la hora de la comida, asimismo como en la mañana, los primeros que se presentaron en la cocina fueron Goku y Vegeta.

-Milk, hoy podemos empezar con el entrenamiento- le comento Goku a Milk luego de comer, se encontraban en un pequeño jardín dentro de la corporación.

-enserio ¡Yei!- celebro la pelinegra.- ¿en este mismo instante?

-claro ¿porque no?-

-¡Hey chicos! nosotros vamos al jardín a entrenar- aviso Milk saliendo de la cocina.

Goku y Milk salieron al pequeño patio, que de pequeño no tenía nada, hasta casi podría caber un dinosaurio, Goku le indico a Milk que ahí estaría bien para empezar.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es controlar nuestro Ki- comenzó con la explicación Goku.

-Ok, el Ki, lo tengo- decía decidida Milk.

-¿sabes que es el Ki?- preguntaba el chico ya que la mayoría de la gente era ignorante en este tipo de teoría por así decirlo en las luchas.

-Por su puesto es 3.1415926535…- lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-No Milk, el Ki es la fuerza de energía de nuestro cuerpo, nuestro poder de combate, no son números- decía inocentemente.

-¡Oh!, pensaba que habías dicho pi- decía nerviosamente la pelinegra.-o sea la relación entre la longitud de una circunferencia y su diámetro- al parecer los profesores particulares que contrataba el Rey De La Montaña para su hija si eran bueno instructores. -¡Si! Padre me había explicado sobre el Ki, eso es fácil, Si somos capaces de manipular el Ki podemos ser capaces de obtener una mayor fuerza, mayor velocidad, y por supuesto mayor resistencia.- Milk se sentía muy orgullosa de su conocimiento, pero a la vez algo deprimida por nunca haberlo puesto en práctica.

-¡Así es! también puedes aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar un mayor daño a sus oponentes- le complementaba Goku.

-Pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, solo quiero llegar a ser una mejor peleadora de las artes marciales- expresaba ingenuamente la pelinegra.

-a mí tampoco pero, solo quiero llegar a ser fuerte- _"es tan buena chica, inocente, transmite una sensación de dan ganas de protegerla, me recuerda a alguien pero no se"_ pensaba el pelinegro.

-¡Empecemos!- grito eufóricamente Milk, al ver que el chico se había quedado ido en su mente -¡Vamos, Vamos!- Goku solo la miraba con una gotita en la nuca _"es única"_ se decía en su mente.

-¡Sí!, vamos a tratar de controlar nuestro Ki, así observa- diciendo esto el pelinegro juntaba sus manos y de ellas emanaba una pequeña luz.

-¡Kyaaaaa!, mira, mira, es una bolita de luz, ¡que linda!, yo quiero hacer una también- Milk se veía bastante emocionada.

-Concéntrate y trata de controlar tu Ki- En un pequeño par de segundos en las manos de Milk se podía distinguir una luz dorada.

-Goku, ¡Goku!, Observa, puedo hacerlo-

-Perfecto aprendes rápido- le felicitaba el chico.

-ya quiero volar-

-primero tienes que controlarlo bien-

-¡ya se hacerlo!- reprochaba Milk.

-si tanto puedes hacerlo, concéntralo bien en todo tu cuerpo y vuela- dijo el pelinegro ya que para poder volar se requería mayor practica y no lo iba a poder realizar, pero se quedó con la boca abierta ya que la chica pudo levitar bastantes metros por arriba de Goku.

-¡Wohoooo! ¡Mírame Goku! ¡Estoy Volando!- Gritaba alegremente agitando los brazos y las piernas.

-Excelente Milk, ahora trata de bajar lentamente-le explicaba cuando de repente -¡Cuidado!- Milk se había desplomado en el cielo, caía a una gran velocidad, Goku arranco en vuelo y la recogió en los brazos.

-Milk, ¿Porque hiciste eso? nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- le gritaba Goku bastante alterado –Me asustaste demasiado- parecía que se estaba calmando -¿te encuentras bien?- ahora preguntaba de manera pacífica.

-S-si estoy bien, que paso, me siento demasiado débil-

-Gastaste mucho Ki en volar, es tu primera vez haciéndolo, no debes de forzarte mucho-

-Está bien, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor- aparentemente Milk se había dado cuenta en la posición que se encontraban ya que se empezó a sonrojar, Goku mantenía a Milk en sus brazos bastante pegados.

-¿Qué te pasa Milk? Te estas sintiendo mal, ¿tienes fiebre?- decía preocupado el chico pegando la frente de Milk al de él ya que como sostenía a la chica con ambas manos no le podía checar la temperatura con la mano, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que hasta parecía que se iba a desmayar, rápidamente se desaparto de Goku.

-solo me falta aire- expresaba bastante acalorada.

-¿Enserio?, si está corriendo algo de aire, yo te ayudo- le decía esto soplándole directa y ligeramente en la cara. _"se ve linda, toda roja"_ reía internamente Goku e inconscientemente se sonrojo por sus pensamientos _. ¿Qué me está pasando?_ Pensaba el chico interrogándose.

-ya me encuentro bien, ¡continuemos!- hablaba evadiendo el notario sonrojo que aun contenía en su cara. Siguiendo el entrenamiento hasta el oscurecer.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la casa, observaron que el Señor Papá de Milk, ya se retiraba de Corporación Capsula hacia su castillo, ya que debía atenderlo debidamente así también liderar el pueblo como debía, la despedida por parte de Milk, fue corta pero bien apreciada por su padre, en cambio Ox Satan casi cae al piso derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo por dejar a su pequeña hija sola.

-No estará sola, nosotros la cuidaremos, así como lo hiciste una vez por nuestra hija ahora nos toca a nosotros- le decía el Señor Brief's.

-Y lo agradezco mucho amigo- le expresaba mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-cuidado en el camino- decía la Señora Briefs, sonándose la nariz con un paño, ya que las despedidas eras las más tristes, le daba mucho sentimiento.

-¡Te quiero mucho Papá!- Le gritaba un poco triste Milk.

-¡Yo también Milk!, Te Extrañare mucho hija- exclamaba dentro de una aeronave rumbo hacia la montaña Paoz. -¡Goku cuida de mi hija!- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo último que había dicho Ox Satan.

-¿Por qué dijo eso tu papá Milk?-interrogo Bulma.

-No lo sé mi padre es bien raro- no le tomaron mayor importancia ya que según Milk, eso era normal en el Rey de la montaña Paoz, ser extraño.

.

.

.

Exactamente tres días han pasado desde que los nuevos inquilinos se incorporaron a Corporación Capsula, en esos días Goku y Milk entrenaban en las tardes y fueron acercándose más, en solo tres días la pelinegra había avanzado mucho ya podía volar no tan fluidamente pero se podía levitar bastante bien, Goku se asombraba notablemente ya que normalmente se aprende a volar mínimo en diez días, algunas veces se les unían Krillin y Vegeta, aunque a este último le gustaba entrenar solo, Bulma se la pasaba en su laboratorio ya que tenía muchas cosas en mente.

Luego de varias horas transcurridas durante el entrenamiento de Goku y Milk, Bulma llego a donde estaba practicando Goku y Milk, en eso le hizo señas a la pelinegra para hablar con ella.

¡Hay que alistarnos para la fiesta!- de repente le _grito "no se para que me hablo si me iba a gritar"_ Milk solo puso los ojos en blanco frotándose los oídos, pero con una risita, eso caracterizaba a su amiga, siempre era muy enérgica.

-¡Chicos!-grito Milk a sus amigos que estaban en medio de una plática-Nos vamos de fiesta ¿nos acompañan? Habrá comida y bebida, ¡nos divertiremos!- con solo mencionar la comida Goku y Vegeta estaban apuntados para la fiesta, amaban la comida y pues Krillin... también.

-Bueno... chicos y que fue lo ¿que decidieron hacer?-

-Pues vamos a la fiesta ¿qué no?- respondió Krillin.

-No me refiero a eso Krillin, tú no te metas, es a Goku y Vegeta, ¡Sobre lo que van a hacer con su vida!, como ya no tenían donde vivir y ya no están con Kami, ¿que planean hacer de hoy en adelante?-

-¡ah! eso pues... vamos a buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, no queremos ser una molestia, y seguiremos entrenando, ¡nos gusta la luchar!- exclamaba entusiasmadamente Goku.

-Yo también amo luchar ¡es mi vida!-dijo animadamente Milk.

-se pueden quedar aquí, pagar como renta si quieren, este… Vegeta... yo puedo ser quien te haga feliz- decía bastante coqueta Bulma con una pose según ella " provocativa"

-¿de qué hablas mujer?-expresaba nulamente _"que le pasa a esta mujer se retuerce como víbora"_ pensaba al ver a Bulma realizar "poses provocativas" como lo llamaba ella.

-Este... Goku... yo... si quieres puedo... este...- indicaba bastante sonrojada.

-Que dices Milk- decía inocentemente.

-este... olvídalo... después te digo-expresaba avergonzada por lo que intentaba decir pero algo triste porque Goku no se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decirlo _"es bastante distraído, pero así me gusta"_ su sonrojo subió al haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Nunca me dejan hablar- reprochaba Krillin en forma de berrinche.

.

.

.

Dentro de un cuarto desconocido en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma condujo a sus amigos dentro con el pretexto que les iba a enseñar algo.

-¿qué es?- preguntaba Goku.- solo es un cuarto con… ¿armas?- ahora todos se encontraban bastantes confundidos.

-Ahora es el momento de la metamorfosis.-decía macabramente Bulma.

-La... ¿qué?- curioseo Krillin.

-Ha llegado el momento del cambio- expresaba con una sonrisa temiblemente endemoniada.

Milk, Goku, Vegeta y Krillin solo pudieron estremecerse por la actitud de la peli azul.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **¿Reviews? Opiniones, Consejos, criticas, ¿algo?**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero! Gracias, hasta la otra semana.**


	6. Chapter 06

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Akira Toriyama, esta historia es mía, este capítulo está narrado normal, solo la última segunda mitad está narrada por Milk.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

 **~FlashBack~/~EndFlashBack~**

 **Capítulo 6: Un nuevo tipo de… ¿aventura?**

.

.

.

Fuera de un establecimiento se encontraban cinco chicos, tres hombres, Goku, Vegeta y Krillin asimismo dos mujeres Milk y Bulma, acababan de bajar de un lujoso auto, llegando a un antro que recién había abierto sus puertas al público, Bulma imponente se acerca al guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

-Bulma Brief's y cuatro acompañantes-solo eso fue suficiente para que dicho hombre se hiciera a un lado y dejara pasar a los cinco jóvenes.

-¿Observaron chicos? Nadie se resiste a Bulma Brief's-se aporreaba ella misma.

Dentro del antro se notaba ambiente, unas cuantas personas se encontraban en la barra de las bebidas, pero la mayoría disfrutaba su momento bailando.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del antro la atención fue de los recién llegados, ya que las personas de la ciudad casi nunca tenían el placer de observar a Bulma Brief's hija del propietario de la más famosa corporación, Capsula, ya que circulaban rumores que la chica prodigio lleva el mismo camino que su padre a ser una científica.

Al llegar junto con sus amigos, eran la envidia de las personas, principalmente por la apariencia, por supuesto vestían lujosas ropas de marca, de la más alta calidad y porte, asimismo, desprendían un aura exuberantemente poderosa. Bulma y Milk portaban vestidos a medio muslo dejando mucho a la imaginación de los hombres que las observaban, la peli azul vestía uno rojo sangre con un gran escote, mientras que la pelinegra uno color negro, ambas se ganaban las miradas de la mayoría de la población masculina de la zona en que se encontraban, asimismo los tres chicos vestían similares unos jean's y camisa debajo de chamarra de cuero, se veían bastante sexys, hasta Krillin se veía… atractivo por así decirlo, llamaban la atención de cualquier chica que los viese, Milk, aun recordaba el dolor que le costó para verse mucho más atractiva de lo que era, _"La belleza cuesta"_ así se lo dijo Bulma.

 **~FlashBack~**

-Ha llegado el momento del cambio- expresaba con una sonrisa temiblemente endemoniada.

-De que hablas mujer- Vegeta se mostraba exasperado

-Este cuarto, es la habitación de la belleza, por supuesto, yo lo mande construir, aunque mi belleza es natural, necesito unos cuantos retoques chicos, ser hermosa cuesta.- comentaba con soberbia.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?- preguntaba Milk señalando un objeto filoso junto a una camilla -¿torturas personas aquí?-

-No Milk, no torturo a nadie aquí, son necesarios para la belleza, te voy a volver una diosa rompecorazones, nadie se resistirá a ti, ustedes chocos son el jurado, nadie se ira de aquí hasta que estemos listas, ustedes también se tienen que alistar para la fiesta- le indicaba la peli azul.

Los chicos fueron obligados a meterse en un pequeño baño en la cual tenían todo lo necesario para la limpieza personal, lamentablemente para ellos tardaron mucho dentro ya que se turnaron para ducharse ya que solo había una sola regadera, cuando salieron parecía que solo se cambiaron de ropa, aunque se veían atractivos así sin más.

En cambio Milk sufrió como nunca, en otro baño, que los chicos desconocían que había, era uno grande, enorme se podría decir, hasta tenia jacuzzi, Bulma y Milk se ducharon como reinas.

-Milk, lo que hiciste hace rato no se vale, no le dijiste nada, fue una apuesta y perdiste dijiste que harías lo que yo te dijera que hicieras.- decía la peli azul.

-Pero como le iba a decir eso si apenas conozco a Goku, ya sabes, tú también como le dijiste eso a Vegeta si lo conoces menos que yo- reprochaba la pelinegra.

-Hay Milk, no sabes nada del amor, pero eso ¡vamos a disfrutar esta noche!- gritaba Bulma saliendo de la bañera.

Luego de salir de la ducha vino el sufrimiento, la peli azul le depiló las cejas a la princesa de la montaña, casi lloraba la pobre, pero se aguantó, asimismo como otras partes del cuerpo, la maquilló levemente, porque tenía una hermosura natural como todas las mujeres lo tienen, quedo como Bulma lo había predicho Una Diosa.

Los chicos de quedaron sin habla al verla, no es como si Vegeta hablara mucho pero se sorprendió. Goku y Krillin así como Bulma no paraban de elogiarla.

-Estas muy… bonita- Goku la observaba de arriba hacia abajo embobado, evidentemente sonrojado.

-si Milk, guapa, muy guapa- decía el pelón haciendo énfasis en la u de muy al igual que Goku, estaba sorprendido del cambio de la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto mi más grande creación- Afirmaba Bulma mientras se rascaba la nariz irradiando orgullo por cada poro de su piel.

Goku no dejaba de mirar a Milk. La susodicha solo se avergonzaba, nunca en su vida la habían afamado tanto, excepto su padre él podía elogiarla tanto que se le secaría la garganta de tanto hacerlo. _"Misión Cumplida, esta noche será inolvidable"_ pensó Bulma al ver su cometido.

 **~EndFlashBack~**

La peli azul pidió estar en una zona VIP, donde por supuesto ella misma eligió las bebidas por sus amigos, por ende estos no tenían conocimiento algunos de dichos líquidos e ingerían sin saber acaso lo que el alcohol produce diferente tipo de gestiones en el organismo, evidentemente solo conocían el sake, cosa que no ofrecían en ese tipo de antro lujoso.

-Qué bueno esta esto, ¡quiero más! ¿Qué es?- decía infantilmente Goku al terminar de beber un líquido de dudosa procedencia.

-Espérate Goku, no bebas tanto, hay que disfrutar la noche, que aún es joven, solo es un poco de alcohol- expresaba Bulma al igual bebiendo.- hay que bailar chicos, vamos a la pista- diciendo esto la peli azul intentando levantarse de la silla.

-¡18!- Exclamo gritando Bulma, sus amigos la observaron extrañados -que haces por aquí, pensaba que estarías estudiando o algo así- le sonreía nerviosamente a una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, sin expresión alguna que se acercaba con un hombre a su lado.

-Típico, todos pensaría eso- hablo el chico al lado de "18" como había llamado a la chica, un chico muy parecido a la rubia, pero con el cabello azabache.

-¡17!- le reclamo la rubia molesta.

-pero si hasta pareces robot, hermana, de tanto que estudias- le decía riéndose el chico pelinegro de cabellos hasta los hombros al igual que su hermana. -Hola Bulma como has estado, te has vuelto más hermosa de lo que recordaba.-

-Como siempre- contestaba indiferentemente al joven recién llegado. -Chicos, chicos, ellos son Lazuli- apuntando a la rubia- y el Lapis- indicando al chico pelinegro. –Mis amigos de colegio, son hijos de un amigo de mi padre, el organizo la fiesta.- evidentemente se podría que eran hermanos decir al verlos, parecían idénticos, hasta parecían gemelos, solo que 18 era rubia y 17 moreno, Lazuli vestía camisa manga larga negra con las mangas ralladas y falda de mezclilla. Lapis unos jean's y camisa negra y debajo una blanca manga larga.

-Hola, me pueden decir 17, así me dicen todos mis amigos, especialmente tu preciosura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- decía Lapis coquetamente a Milk sujetándole la mano para darle un delicado beso, la susodicha solo atino a sonrojarse, pero Goku le aparto rápidamente.

-Yo soy Goku, ella es Milk- evidentemente el pelinegro de cabello en forma de palmera se veía molesto..

-Mucho gusto- Dijo la Lapis divertido por la actitud de Goku.

-Díganme 18 si gustan – expresaba Lazuli desinteresadamente viendo la escena que ocasionaba su hermano.

-ellos son mis amigos, como ya dijeron Goku y Milk mi súper mejor amiga - decía abrazándola para aligerar el ambiente –Vegeta, ¡él está apartado!- le expresaba rápidamente –y el enano es Krillin.- Decía señalando a cada uno. -¡A bailar pues!-

-Cierto vamos Goku, bailemos- le articulaba Milk al colgándosele del cuello.

-Pero no se bailar- decía un poco afligido.

-No importa, tampoco se- decía una pelinegra avergonzada.

-¡Vamos 17! Acompáñanos- Gritaba Bulma animada.

-no te preocupes por mí, mis amigos están esperándome, hermanita, te quedas o iras conmigo, aunque, estarás bastante sola y aburrida con ellos, ni siquiera vas a poder coquetear con ellos, eres una nerd- le dedica Lapis burlonamente – aparte ellos ya tienen chica- 17 sabía perfectamente que la rubia con solo mencionar eso, lo tomaba como un reto.

-Puedo conseguir un chico cuando quiera-

-no lo puedes, nerd-

-¡por supuesto que sí!-

-No~- Canturreaba Lapis. -ni siquiera con el enanito ese- decía apuntando a Krillin.

-Claro, observa- Lazuli agarro por los hombros a Krillin y le planto un beso en la mejilla, 17 se quedó sorprendido al mirar la escena, desde su posición se malinterpretaban las coas ya que parecía que se lo había dado en la boca.

-Te importaría bailar conmigo, cariño- expresaba con la más hermosa sonrisa según los pensamientos de Krillin agachándose hasta la altura del chico.

-S-sí- Krillin parecía bobo total, todo sonrojado, Lazuli lo llevaba arrastrando a la pista, literalmente.

-¡Vamos! Krillin bailara con la amargada de 18- comentaba la peli azul.

-Como mi hermana ya consiguió acompañante, yo me retiro con mis amigos, nos vemos luego- indicaba Lapis mientras iba en dirección a un grupo de chicos y chicas. Los demás solo observaban sorprendidos la escena donde Krillin y Lazuli Bailaban.

-Veggie~- le canturreaba Bulma a dicho joven. – ¡Vamos a pasarla bien!- le decia esto mientras le agarraba el brazo jalándolo hacia la pista.

Así Goku y Milk se dirigían a la pista de baile rumbo donde se encontraba Krillin Bailando con Lazuli, hasta Vegeta, que tan pasado de copas estaba que accedió a danzar con Bulma. Bailaban agitadamente, sacudiendo el esqueleto, de aquí para allá, unos chocando contra otros.

Luego de Bailar como locos en la pista de baile decidieron seguir bebiendo, y al ignorar tales acciones que ocasiona el beber alcohol, los jóvenes lo tragaban como si de agua se tratase, Bulma lo ingería ya que sus amigos tan animados estaban que ella misma quería darse un descanso de todo, no es que tenga estrés ni nada de eso, solo que ser de solvencia económica era cansado, según ella efectivamente lo era. Lazuli decidió pasar el resto de la noche con ellos, ya que ese día era especial, un cambio en la rutina.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en Corporación Capsula en la sala de estar parecía que se había dado un gran festín, estaba hecha patas para arriba, los muebles arrumbados solo una mesa estaba en el centro, y ocho personas tiradas en el piso, tal parece había sino una buena o pésima noche para todos, depende de cómo los tomarían cada uno de ellos. De repente se escuchó un gran pitido.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- todos se levantaron agarrándose la cabeza y las chicas gritando.

.

.

.

Me despierto abruptamente por un ruido ensordecedor, sujetándome fuertemente la cabeza, pero que estaba haciendo antes, ¿abrazando a Goku?, me avergoncé notablemente ¿Qué paso anoche?, no recordaba nada, y el ruido no ayudaba en nada, lo empeoraba.

-No puede ser, ¡silencio!- Parecía que tal sonido provocaba dolor de cabeza en los todos chicos al igual que a mí. Bulma era una de ellas que rogaba por silencio. – ¡Robots del demonio!

-Bulma calla eso ¿Qué es?- me tapaba torpemente los oídos para no escuchar, el dolor subía cada vez que escuchaba.

-Apaga eso Mujer- Vegeta se veía desesperado, con esa cara toda fruncida como siempre.

-Robots paren eso ya, ¡Maldición! los desconectare a todos.- Bulma parecía perder el control, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a un cuarto y el ruido cesó.

-Tengo hambre- Al parecer a Goku tampoco había probado bocado, a él parecía que no le afecto el sonido, seguía placenteramente dormido asimismo había hablado entre sueños.

-¡Yo puedo preparar comida!- Exclamé, todos gimieron de dolor al decir eso, ¿Qué les pasaba?, solo grite poquito -si no quieren comida no coman, mejor para nosotros verdad Goku, tu si quieres comida.-

-Por supuesto que si- se levantó rápidamente animado Goku, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, pero me queda una duda, ¿qué paso ayer?, flashes llegaron a mi cabeza, diversas imágenes, no puede ser… Ya recordé.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en la cocina, obviamente haciendo algo para desayunar, desde el día de ayer no he podido comer nada, pero ni atención pongo en lo que realizo ya que estoy en shock.

-Milk, para comer quiero…- no puedo escuchar bien a Goku lo que desea para desayuno, no me puedo concentrar por tantas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza.

-Para de hacer eso Milk, los robots pueden hacerlo- Bulma entro a la cocina, tal parece que se ha duchado ya que trae mojado el cabello y vestida diferente a como despertamos, diferente a Goku y yo, estamos vestidos como ayer, ni siquiera me acorde de tanta hambre que traía o ¿es por las cosas que sucedieron ayer?

 **~FlashBack~**

En el antro luego de "bailar" un poco, si un poco podría decirse como una hora, pues no, bailamos mucho, la verdad no se ni lo que hice en la pista ya que no sabía, ni se bailar, cuando terminamos de hacerlo, me senté en la silla y ni quería y ni podía parame, mis piernas no respondían, no sé si fue por "bailar" tanto o por las zapatillas del demonio que me obligo Bulma a llevar, ella me ofreció un vaso con jugo, eso dijo ella, lo bebí, no me gustó mucho su sabor, pero como veía a todos que lo tomaban, también lo hacía, después de varios tragos ya no le hallaba ese sabor amargo, es más me gusto su sabor.

Conocimos a los amigos de Lapis, Ten Shin Han, un musculoso chicho con ¿tres ojos? O solo era un tatuaje en la frente, Lunch, una chica bipolar que cada vez que estornudaba cambiaba de actitud y de ¿color de cabello?, o solo eran dos chicas la cual una estaba enojada con la otra por traer el mismo estilo y color de vestido, también a Maron ¿la gemela de Bulma?, no, se parecían mucho, pero ella parecía una… tonta, por su modo de hablar y de actuar, parecía haber bebido mucho sake.

Pero hubo un gran estruendo dentro del local, unas personas corrían de un lugar a otro, parecía que había una pelea, entraban policías. Era confuso.

-¡Policías!, corran chicos, síganme- rápidamente Bulma nos dijo guiándonos hacia una puerta, que nadie salía por ahí, todos los demás salían por la puerta principal que estaba trabada de tantas personas, Bulma caminaba a tropezones al igual que mis amigos, ¿Qué nos diste Bulma? todos estábamos muy animados, casi no reaccionaban nuestros sentidos, entonces recordé algo que mi padre me había dicho, que no bebiera sustancias que olieran raro, como el sake. Bulma nos había emborrachado.

Pero había un problema, no podía mover mucho mis pernas, me dolían.

-no puedo caminar- les dije con dificultad, _"¡con mi Ki puedo volar!"_ pensé. –Sigan, ¡los alcanzare!- exclame, pero Goku fue más rápido y me cargo en los brazos, sentí que mis mejillas ardían, aunque yo creo que ya estaban rojas desde antes, por las bebidas esas.

Al salir por la puerta había muchos autos, y un chofer para cada auto, Bulma les indico la dirección y en dos autos nos dirigimos a su casa. Cuando llegamos a Corporación Capsula, Bulma encontró un transmisor de información o algo así, de él salió un holograma diciendo que sus padres se irían de ¿Luna de miel? Según me había dicho mi amiga hace un mes habían vuelto a ir.

-¡Hay que seguir la fiesta!- gritaba Bulma –Mis padres no están, ¡hay que bailar!, ayúdenme a mover los muebles, Lapis, Ten, Krillin, Goku, Vegeta, vengan- les grito a todos los hombres, movieron todos los muebles hacia la orilla ¡hasta vegeta ayudo!-Falta el escenario, ¡ya se! La mesa tráiganla- ten fue el que la regreso al centro. -¡Sigamos bebiendo!- nos sirvió de esa bebida a todos.

-Bulma ¿qué es esto?, ¿es sake?- Le pregunte, quería saber que era lo que iba a ingerir.

-Es mucho mejor que el sake, solo es un poco de alcohol- solo me dijo eso.

No le tome mucha importancia y lo bebí, luego de mucha bebida más, nos pusimos a bailar, ni me acordaba de mi dolor de pies, lo que hacen esas bebidas, como anestesia, Maron la chica parecida a Bulma se subió a la mesa y empezó a bailar, yo nunca haría eso, pero ¿Qué paso? Ahora me encuentro bailando en la mesa súper grande, cuando cambio de tamaño, yo la recordaba más pequeña, todas las chicas estamos bailando ahí, Maron, Lunch, Bulma Hasta Lazuli, los chicos bailaban observándonos, Goku, Vegeta Krillin, Lapis, Ten, pero de repente casi caigo.

Goku me atrapo en el aire, me tenía entre sus brazos, como cuando entrenábamos, demasiado cerca, pero no me importaba

.-bailemos- me decía mientras me abrazaba. Aunque era una canción movida solo nos manteníamos abrazados y moviéndonos lentamente. En eso recordé lo que mi amiga Bulma me había obligado a decir, me hizo prometer que cuando ella le hiciera una confesión a vegeta yo tendría que hacer una a Goku, solo por haber perdido la apuesta, nunca vuelvo a apostar con Bulma a quien sabe escoger ropa más linda, no soy nada bueno en eso. Nos cansamos y nos sentamos hasta donde estaban los sillones donde los habían arrimado a las orillas. Allí nos mantuvimos hasta que Goku callo dormido, entonces me venció el sueño al ver algunos ya se retiraban a sus casas y los demás nos dormimos.

 **~EndFlashBack~**

¡Me embriague!, no puede ser, hice algo que dijo mi padre que estaba prohibido, me iré al infierno por desobedecer a mi padre, ¡No!, aparte Goku estaba diferente, ¿también estaba ebrio?

Escuche que me hablaban, tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que ni cuenta me había dado que la comida se estaba quemando, le salía humo. Yo solo agarre un extintor que había a un lado y apague el pequeño fuego que se había hecho en la comida que estaba preparando.

-Listo- exclame.

-¿Ya está la comida?- pregunto Goku, parecía niño pequeño, reí inconscientemente por su actitud.

-Ya casi- solo dije y volví a preparar otra vez la comida.

-Ten cuidado Milk, la cocina puede ser peligrosa, yo por eso dejo a los robots hacer todo- me expresaba Bulma sentándose en una silla.

-Cierto Milk, te puedes hacer daño- ese era Goku se notaba preocupado.-Una vez quería hacer mi comida y me queme.- Todos rieron por la inocencia de Goku.

-que hambre- se quejaba Krillin.

-Cierto- Goku se notaba hambriento

Luego de ingerir un poco de comida, nos quedamos sentados a hablar.

-Cómo es que no tienes resaca- Me pregunta Bulma.

-¿Resaca?- le interrogue ahora yo, la verdad es que no sabía qué era eso.

-Si dolor de cabeza, náuseas y eso- Bulma me veía extrañada.

-Nop- solo dije eso

-y ¿tu Goku?- pregunto mi amiga.

-¿Qué cosa?- parecía que se encontraba en otro mundo, se notaba distraído.

-Dolor de cabeza, ¿no tienes?- Krillin se integró a la conversación.

-¡Ah! Poquito, ¿por qué será?- preguntaba con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-por el alcohol- dijo Vegeta.

-¿Qué es alcohol?- pregunto inocentemente el chico.

-Ahhh- grito Bulma –Hay veces que me desesperas Goku-

Me reí por la actitud de mi amiga, no tiene nada de paciencia.

-Cállate mujer, me revientas la cabeza, cuantas veces tengo que decir que te calles- Vegeta se veía enojadísimo.

-Si te molesta, porque no te vas a otro sitio donde no haiga ruido- Gritaba Bulma y Vegeta más se enojaba

-hmp, no me apetece hacerlo- nosotros solo reímos por el comentario de Vegeta.

La mañana paso normal, luego de haber desayunado y recuperado de su resaca. Los chicos se habían ido al jardín mientras que Bulma y yo los alcanzaríamos después.

-¡Hola Goku!- salude a mi entrenador.-Hay que seguir con el vuelo- le digo, los demás se volvieron para la corporación ya que Goku y yo nos retiraríamos a algún lugar donde se podría volar mejor, _"extenderemos el conocimiento del vuelo"_ o algo así había dicho Goku, aprender a dominar el vuelo a grandes distancias.

Llegamos a las orillas de la ciudad, exactamente al campo donde no había casas.

-intenta levitar más alto de lo que has hecho antes- me indico Goku, asimismo lo hice, el me acompaño hasta arriba. -iré unos cuantos kilómetros directamente hacia halla- dijo apuntando. Quiero saber que tan rápido puedes llegar, no te excedas-

-Está bien, comencemos- le exprese emocionada, me encanta hacer cosas nuevas respecto a las luchas, aprendiendo.

Goku cuando enseña parece una persona diferente, pero sigue siendo el mismo, solo que más serio. Me gusta, desde que lo vi me pareció alguien extraño, diferente de los demás, me llamo la atención.

Me sonrojo notablemente al recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta, o tal vez lo imagine todo, no, si hubiera sido así no despertaría al lado de Goku. No me he atrevido a hablar sobre lo sucedido tengo miedo, miedo de que todo sea una ilusión que mi subconsciente creo por el efecto de las bebidas, que no haya sido real, ahora me encuentro triste pensando esto, si es así, puedo hacer que todo sea real.

Me pregunte si sería el momento de ir s donde Goku ya que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de que se había ido, así que empezé a volar lo más rápido que podía, la verdad soy muy mala con las direcciones y las distancias, hasta que vi a Goku, me acercaba rápidamente a el que no podía detenerme, el también avanzaba hacia mí, así que lo quise esquivar pero él me atrapo entre sus brazos.

\- Por favor me preocupa que te hagas daño.- decía con un toque de ¿nerviosismo?, me gusta estar en los brazos de Goku, me siento protegida. -Muy bien, lo hiciste bien, solo mantén de controlar mejor tu Ki-

-L-lo hare mejor la próxima vez- le dije decidida, pero un poco avergonzada por cómo me sostenía.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **¡Holaaa! ¡Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews! Les agradesco en verdad, me hacen muy feliz, este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho.**

 **Según me entere por ahí el nombre real de 18 es Lazuli, y de 17 Lapis, desconozco si dicha información es cierta, así decidí dejarlos con esos nombres pero comúnmente sus amigos les llamaran como 17 y 18.**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero!**


	7. Chapter 07

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Akira Toriyama, esta historia es mía. Capitulo narrado por Milk.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

 **~FlashBack~/~EndFlashBack~**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Una cita?… ¡Cuidado, El peligro está cerca!**

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que nos embriagamos aquella noche, desde esa vez ciento que Goku me observa demasiado, ahora que lo pienso también lo he observado, todas las tardes ejercitamos mi vuelo, ahora soy mucho mejor en volar, mucho, mucho, por lo tanto ya no necesita enseñarme nada, o eso me había dicho, el entrenamiento finalizo. En esas tardes Goku se comporta normal, si a eso se le puede llamar normal como es el.

Cuando le conté a Bulma sobre lo que había pasado, me felicito por el acercamiento a Goku, y me conto algo similar que sucedió con ella y vegeta, parece que ahora mantienen una relación, así también Krillin y 18 ahora son novios, eso era lo que me había dicho, no sé si lo que siento por Goku, es amor o un simple enamoramiento como los de las novelas, _"he visto muchas novelas con mi padre, ya no las veré, es malo para mí"_. En este momento acabo de salir de la ducha ya que me acababa de despertar, era de mañana, en ese mismo instante llego corriendo Bulma a mi habitación.

-¡Milk!-

-¿Que sucedió?, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Vámonos de Shopping- me dijo, ya me había preocupado de que algo malo hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué cosa?- entonces le interrogué curiosa.

-De compras Milk, de compras, ¡Vamos a la ciudad!-

-¡Sí!, el día que la visite no tuve tiempo de inspeccionarla-le digo emocionada.

-Hay que invitar a los chicos, Milk, ¡invita a Goku!- me decía empujándome hacia la salida de mi habitación.

-Está bien Vamos- le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Bajamos a la sala ya que las habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta, los chicos estaban platicando animadamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Vámonos a la cuidad!- les grite. –hay que explorar el mundo chicos ¡vamos!-

-Sí, vamos es que como me regresare a Kame Hause, tengo que comprar cosas que el maestro me encargo- dijo Krillin.

-Entonces el Maestro Roshi te mando por algunas cosas y ¿te has estado paseando de aquí para haya como sin nada?- le digo extrañada por el comportamiento de mi amigo.

-Este… si- decía nerviosamente.

-Entonces vamos o no, yo tengo hambre- expreso Goku tocándose el estómago.

-Vamos pues- Grito Bulma ignorando a Krillin y a Goku –Vamos Vegeta, acompáñame- le dijo al mencionado.

-Y porque se supone, deba acompañarte- expreso Vegeta un poco molesto.

-Porque yo lo digo y ¡Ya!- le dijo Bulma jalándolo hacia afuera de la Corporación.

Llegamos a la cuidad, donde había muchas tiendas, era un centro comercial dijo Bulma, como nunca había visitado la cuidad, excepto por el primer día que llegue pero no puse mucha atención en las tiendas ya que buscaba la casa de Bulma.

-Desde aquí nos separaremos en parejas, ya que Krillin invito a 18, yo iré con vegeta y tu Milk con Goku, ¡Nos Vemos aquí en dos horas!- dijo Bulma yéndose arrastrando a Vegeta consigo, literalmente. Asimismo Krillin y 18 se fueron.

-Está bien- le dije al viento ya que iban muy lejos para escucharme.-Entonces a donde vamos Goku- le exclame emocionada ya que lo estaba.

-¡Tengo hambre!- me dijo, la verdad a mí también me estaba dando hambre.

Llegamos a un local de comida, pero era algo raro habían corazones y mucho color rosa, todo estaba decorado muy femenino para mi gusto.

-¡Bienvenidos! Feliz día de San Valentín, hoy en este día hay una promoción de parejas, si entran tomados de las manos habrá un cincuenta por ciento de descuento- nos dijo una camarera.

-Vamos Milk- me expreso Goku agarrándome la mano jalándome dentro del local, me dio un poco de vergüenza ya que dentro habían muchas parejas de novios, eso quería decir que ellos pensaron que éramos novios.

-¿Pensaron cuál será su pedido?- la mima camarera no preguntaba.

-Yo quiero un…- no seguí escuchando ya que seguía pensando, en todo lo que me había ocurrido con Goku, todos esos acercamientos que hemos tenido, pero él se la pasa como sin nada, siempre normal, me parece que a él no le afecta en nada, yo siempre me siento nerviosa al lado de él, que ni cuenta me di cuando la mesera me estaba pidiendo la orden, y que pedimos la orden comimos muy a gusto ya que el ambiente se sentía tan ligero, parecía que todo era paz y felicidad, entonces se acercó un grupo de personas de servidumbre con un gran pastel.

-Les estamos invitando a un pequeño juego, ustedes fueron elegidos, en la cual participaran contra otras parejas y si resultan ser ganadores se les premiaran con un gran festín de postres, la pregunta es ¿desean participar?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- afirmo emocionado Goku.

-Perfecto, pueden seguirme- dijo muy amablemente un sirviente.

-Vamos Milk, Ganaremos esos postres- decía alegremente Goku.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- Le pregunte al sirviente.

-Es muy fácil, nada complicado, solo posar para unas fotografías instantáneas, y así los demás clientes votaran por la mejor pareja-

-¿Fotos?, hay no, no me gustan las fotografías, no soy para nada fotogénica- dije asustadas de que alguien pudiera tomarme fotos, no me gusta para nada, además no iba vestida para la ocasión, si fuera Bulma seguro ganaría.

-Porque Milk, si eres muy bonita, te verías muy bien en las fotos- me dijo inocentemente Goku, se veía muy tierno diciéndome eso que me avergoncé.

-Por supuesto señorita- toda estaban de acuerdo con Goku.

Al final acepte y resultamos los ganadores, aunque otras parejas se veían más finas, mejor vestidos y cosas así, nos eligieron a nosotros.

-Felicidades ¡se han ganado este deliciosos postres!, Ustedes fueron la pareja más hermosa que hemos tenido, aquí se ven muy bien juntos, las demás parejas se veían bien físicamente, pero el amor entre ustedes se nota en su atmosfera, una verdadera pareja- nos dijo dueño del restaurante que organizo el concurso, me sentí verdaderamente feliz de que una persona nos considerara una verdadera pareja amorosa aunque no lo fuera me hacía sentir feliz.

-¡enserio que suerte tenemos!- dijo Goku alegremente.

-¡Si verdad!, que rico se ve- se me hacía agua la boca con solo ver el gran pastel.

Cuando íbamos a recogerlo todos empezaron a decir que nos besáramos, me puse totalmente roja de la vergüenza, alguien detrás de mí me empujó hacia Goku y accidentalmente nos besamos, aunque fue un simple roce sentí un calor en mi corazón que latía rápidamente asimismo sentía que subía a mi rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Goku infantilmente, se veía tan lindo.

-Un beso- solo dije eso y me besó, me sorprendí me quede inmóvil, como un chico tan inocente como Goku fuera capaz de besarme.

-Me gustan los besos- reía inocentemente Goku entonces hablo una persona.

-Ya déjense de cursilerías- dijo un señor que a leguas se le notaba lo amargado, entonces me di cuenta de la situación, Goku agriándome y muy cerca de mi ¡nos habíamos besado! Y a Goku le había gustado. Me separe rápidamente de él y salí rápidamente fuera del establecimiento.

-Milk porque saliste de repente, aquí traigo el pastel- decía enseñando una gran caja.

-No es nada- le dije ya calmada. –Vamos a regresar a la Corporación-

-Vamos, haya podemos comerlo- se veía realmente ambiento, aunque acabábamos de comer hace unos momentos. Llegamos a la casa de Bulma, pero no había nadie, y me acorde que nos íbamos a encontrar en el centro.

-¿Deberíamos de regresar al supermercado?- interrogo Goku.

-Tal vez, quizás nos estén esperando- le dije entonces decidimos regresarnos al centro, decidí salir primero porque Goku tenía que guardar bien el postre porque alguien se lo podía comer, cuando iba saliendo alguien me agarro por detrás me tapo la boca con un trapo y ya no supe más de mí.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, todo se veía negro pero escuchaba voces discutiendo, me encontraba amarrada de manos y pies, mis ojos estaban ocultos detrás de una tela, pero estaba floja me moví un poco la cabeza y pude observar a dos sujetos hablando.

-Como que se equivocaron de persona- Dijo un viejo mayor, de que persona hablaban, ¿tal vez de mí?

-Si hasta que la teníamos aquí nos dimos cuenta- hablo uno más joven, sí, hablaba de mí.

-Traigan rápidamente a la otra chica, esta no sirve de nada, solo abandónala por algún lado- ¡otra chica!, en corporación solo está la señora mamá de Bulma, y Bulma, ¿a ella?, me querían abandonar, ¿Dónde me encontraba?

-Podemos sacarle provecho, salió de la Corporación Capsula, debe ser un familiar o algo, es perfecto podemos…- se escuchó un gran estruendo.

-Dejen ir a Milk- escuché la voz de Goku, él había venido a recatarme, me encontraba tan feliz de que viniera a ayudarme.

-Déjate de estupideces niñito, aquí no dejaremos ir a nadie- dijo el viejo asqueroso.

-¡Suéltenla!- Gritó.

-Está bien, la soltaremos si no gritas nada y no dirás nada de lo que ha sucedido, agárrala y llévatela- dijo el mismo viejo, entonces se acercó a mí pero alguien derribo a Goku el más joven le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con un tubo de metal.

-Era mentira, ahora los dos están secuestrados, nos darán mucho dinero por ustedes- decía esto mientras trataba de amarrar a Goku pero él fue más rápido y noqueo a ambos de un solo golpe.

-Vamos Milk, ya está listo, nos podemos ir- me dijo desamarrándome las manos y los pies.

-hay que llamar a la policía primero- le dije, asimismo hicimos la llamada a la policía, enseguida llegaron y los arrestaron.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente ni Goku ni yo estábamos heridos, curiosamente ni un rasguño tenía Goku, ahora recordaba que tenía celular, y podríamos haber llamado a Bulma y haberle avisado que estábamos ya en corporación, pero aun así fuimos al supermercado y todavía no llegaban, la hora en la cual habíamos quedado en encontrarnos todavía faltaba para que fuera, en una hora más habíamos quedado.

-¿qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por ahí?- me decía Goku. -Pero mejor hay que quedarnos sentados aquí, te sientes bien, has estado muy callada-

-¿Callada?- le interrogue -la verdad solo he estado un poco cansada-

-entonces vamos a casa para que descanses-

-No está así, bien solo sentémonos, háblame de algo, que hacías antes con Kamisama-

-Kamisama siempre nos cuidaba, nos enseñó las artes marciales, él nos rescató de las calles cuando murió mi abuelito-

-Tu abuelito… cuál era su nombre, como era- Goku cambio rápidamente su expresión inocente a una muy seria.

-Aunque yo era muy pequeño aun puedo recordar muy bien su rostro, él era muy amable, aunque no lo pareciera, nos hacía trabajar muy duro para que fuéramos fuertes, una gran persona, lo quería mucho, Vegeta también aunque muerte su cara enojada él es bueno, solo que no lo demuestra.-

-¿Antes dijiste que antes Vivian en las montañas?-

-Si me vivía cerca de un lago, solo recuerdo eso, pero nos mudamos a la cuidad, aunque no era tan bonito como donde vivíamos, nos mudamos ya que mi abuelo estaba enfermo, así que debía tratar su enfermedad en un hospital, pero no fue suficiente, murió luego de unos cuantos meses después, donde vivíamos nos echaron a la calle, es donde conocimos a Kamisama- Goku parecía una persona distinta, muy madura.

-Cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá murió después de que nací, aunque no la recuerdo, tengo fotografías de ella, aparte la tengo en mi corazón, pero es raro, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, excepto desde los diez años.

-dejemos de hablar cosas tristes, hay que platicar otro tema Milk- me dijo

-sobre lo que paso antes… no le contemos nada a los chicos, esos tipos ya están en la cárcel, no hay que preocuparlos- le dije ya que no quería que se inquieten por algo que ya no volvería a pasar.

-Está bien, pero ¿porque?, no te hicieron nada verdad- decía preocupado Goku.

-¡Chicos ya están aquí!, hace mucho que esperan- nos interrumpió Krillin con su llegada junto a 18.

-Hola Milk- me saludo 18, la verdad me caía muy bien ya la consideraba mi amiga.

-Hola, como se la pasaron- le pregunte

-Nosotros muy bien visitamos casi todas las tientas del supermercado- En eso llegaron Bulma y Vegeta con muchas bolsas cargando.

-¡Listo y nos podemos ir!- dijo Bulma, así nos regresamos a Corporación Capsula, así ni Goku ni yo comentamos lo que había pasado, ni con lo del pastel ni los secuestradores. Había sido un día normal en Corporación Capsula, Krillin ya se alistaba para retirarse a su hogar con el Maestro Roshi,

.

.

.

El día de hoy es cuando Krillin partirá a Kame House, ya tenía todo listo, se estaba despidiendo de todos nosotros cuando Bulma recibe una Video llamada o algo así le había informado un robot, entonces se retiró hacia su laboratorio, donde ahí atendería la llamada, nos quedamos un tiempo más para despedirnos todos juntos

-Milk, es urgente, algo paso en tu castillo- me grita Bilma entrando a la sala donde nos encontramos.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto rápidamente.

-El castillo, según me informaron, se incendió de repente, se escuchaban muy alterados.-

-¿Cómo está mi padre?- le pregunte muy preocupada.

-No lo sé, olvide preguntarle- decía apenada.

-como se te puede olvidar, que preguntaste entonces- en serio me enfurecía, lo que había hecho.

-este… la verdad nada, solo respondí el intercomunicador, me dijeron del incendio y me vine corriendo-

-No puede ser, ahorita mismo voy hacia el catillo de mi padre- me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada lleno directo a la salida.

-vamos pues, en un auto aéreo- dijo Bulma.

-No, yo iré volando, me alcanzas luego- y partí en mi vuelo hacia mi hogar en las montañas. Luego de unos cuantos minutos escuche que me hablaban

-¡Milk!- me grito Goku volaba justo detrás de mí, lo seguían Vegeta y Krillin. Esperen Vegeta traía a Bulma en los Brazos, eso no me lo había esperado.

Cuando llegamos a la montaña Paoz, el castillo estaba totalmente en llamas, rápidamente pregunte por mi padre, dijeron que aún permanecía dentro del castillo, me dirigí hacia el interior por una ventana que no se veía incendiada.

-No vallas Milk- Goku me agarro por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

-suéltame Goku, necesito ir por mi padre-

-Yo iré, permanece aquí- me dijo muy seriamente.

-Está bien, pero si no vienes rápido, yo ingresare al castillo- en ese mismo instante Goku se metió al castillo envuelto en fuego. Entonces lo seguí, me adentre al castillo, no me importaba no haber obedecido a Goku, mi padre era el que importaba en esos momentos.

Dentro del castillo todo era humo, rápidamente me cubrí mi boca y nariz para no absorberlo, recorrí el castillo donde podía pasar ya que había partes donde no podía, estaba obstruidas, entre a mi habitación y ahí estaba mi padre, pero ¿dónde estaba Goku?, fue mi primer pensamiento al entrar en mi recamara.

-Hija, te extrañe mucho, ¿extrañaste a tu padre quería hija?- me pregunta en cuanto me metí al cuarto.

-Papá, ¿has visto a Goku?- le pregunte rápidamente ya que el parecía estar perfectamente.

-¡Hay no!, estoy dentro de una habitación llena de fuego y mi hija me pregunta por otro que no es su padre, pobre de mí, mi hija ya no me quiere- gritaba mi padre abrazando ¿muñecas? Y una gran bolsa.

-Vamos para afuera, esto puede hacer daño- le dije jalándolo para salir por la ventana, lo arroje para abajo ya que estábamos en el segundo piso, y por supuesto ya que vi a unas personas que traían una manta para atraparlo, salte y caí al lado de ellos parada.

-Donde esta Goku- Me pregunto Krillin.

-¿No está aquí?- me estaba empezando a preocupar.-Lo buscare- volví a ingresar pero esta vez por la parte trasera, por la puerta de la cocina y ahí encontré a Goku

-¡Goku!- grite hasta el a abrazarlo, pero que estaba hacendó, estaba… ¡Comiendo!

-Que pasa Milk, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Goku, que te pasa, yo preocupada por ti y tu muy a gusto comiendo que te pasa ¿Qué no ibas a buscar a mi padre?-

-si lo hice, es que tenía hambre- me reprocho.

-Ni que hambre ni que nada, vamos- le dije jalándolo hacia afuera.

-¡Hija!- grito mi padre y me abrazo –estas bien, ¿no te paso nada verdad?-

-Si padre estoy bien-

-Goku, ¿cómo estas muchacho?, gracias por cuidar de mi hija- le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

-sí, no es nada- decía con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, estabas comiendo en la cocina-

-Ya te dije tenía hambre-

-No tienes remedio Goku- esa fue Bulma que acababa de integrarse a la conversación dándole un coscorrón a Goku en la cabeza.

-Y tu- apunte a mi Papá -No pasa ni una semana y padre ya incendias el castillo, solo eso me faltaba, ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

-Este… fueron… dos- mi padre dudaba.

-¿Dos qué?-

-Dos semanas- dijo apenado -hija te extrañe mucho, ¡mucho!- gritaba mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Que pasó Papa?- no confiaba en mi Padre, hasta podría haber hecho esto a propósito para que regrese al castillo.

-No lo sé, solo quería planchar la ropa-

-La ropa- dije seriamente mientras mi padre asentía -¿Por qué?, podrías haber contratado a alguien-

-no quería contratar a nadie porque no quería reemplazarte hija, mi pequeña hija Milk.

-Y ¿que traes en tus brazos Papá?-

-Tun muñecos Milk, cuando eras pequeñas los querías mucho, no podía dejar que se incendiaran.-

-Tampoco tienes remedio Padre-

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de que Bulma llamara a unos Bomberos de la ciudad para que apagara el incendio cuanto antes. Así lo hicieron, el castillo estaba libre del fuego, pero había quedado quemado por dentro.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos días del incendio, remodelaron todo, y por eso el pueblo realizo una feria por haber reconstruido todo. En estos días todos ayudamos en el pueblo, porque unas cuantas casas resultaron dañadas, el castillo era remodelado por especialistas dijo Bulma, nos quedamos a dormir en una casa que Bulma saco de una capsula, suficientemente Grande para todos, por eso terminamos muy pronto. Luego de ir a la feria visitaríamos el castillo para ver cómo había quedado, decidimos ir todos en grupo a la celebración pero nos separamos ya que Vegeta y Bulma estarían juntos así como Krillin que había llamado a 18 Goku y yo nos quedamos juntos, había muchos puestos de comida y Goku al ver todo lo que podía comer se comportaba como un niño.

-oh! Que genial, mira hay algodón de azúcar, comida, ¡dulces!- me gustaba ver a Goku así, se veía tan lindo.

-Deja de ser tan infantil, y compórtate como un adulto- le dije ya que llamábamos mucho la atención de la gente.

-mira esto Goku, mira qué bonito peluche- dije viendo un bonito peluche de oso panda era enorme, pero lindo. Entonces escuche que Goku se reía, ¿de mí?, ¿se estaba burlando?, en ese momento me sentí realmente triste.

-¿Que… Qué te pasa?- me preguntó.

-Por qué te ríes de mí- me sentía mal por el comportamiento de Goku.

-No, como crees, es que me pareciste muy tierna-

-¿tierna?- le pregunte.

-Sip, es que hoy estas muy bonita- Entonces me sujeto la barbilla y se acercó a mi rostro, _"me besará"_ pensé rápidamente, entonces cerré los ojos y así sucedió, me beso. Luego de unos segundos reaccione, _"Goku me está besando"_ entonces me separe bruscamente de él.

-¿P-porque hiciste eso?- le dije confundida.

-¿No puedo besarte?- me interrogo inocentemente.

-No puedes-

-¿Por qué?- reprochó.

-Porque no debes de hacerlo-

-Pero ¿por qué?- Goku seguía con esa cara de inocencia.

-Solo las personas que mantienen una relación pueden hacerlo- _"o eso era lo que padre me decía de pequeña"._

-Pero somos novios-

-Ya te dije que no pue…- _"espera ¿qué había dicho?, ¿Novios?"_ me quede impactada Goku diciendo eso, que lindo se veía -¿Nosotros?-le pregunte

-si ayer, yo vi en la tele que cuando dos personas se besaban es que eran novios, yo no sabía que era un beso pero recordé en el restaurante me dijiste que era un beso, entonces somos novios, ¿te puedo dar un beso?- volvía a preguntar _"¿enserio?, ¿me está preguntando eso?_ " solo me reí inconscientemente.

-pero apenas acabamos de conocernos- era la verdad, nos conocimos hace pocos días, pero parece que nos habíamos conocido desde hace mucho. –aparte con solo besarse no somos novios tienen que haber sentimientos- le expresé.

-No me parece eso, siento que nos conocemos desde que nacimos- me dijo, _"parece que pensamos lo mismo"_ pensé _._ -¿sentimientos?-

-sí, que sientas cosas por esa persona-

-¿sentir cosas?-

-sí, así como mariposas en el estómago-

-¿mariposas?, espera lo estoy sintiendo- dijo y de repente se escuchó un gruñido desde su estómago.

-lo que tú tienes es hambre- le explique.

-entonces ¿sí?- me avergonzó demasiado, es que tan inocente se veía que me derretía mi corazón de solo verlo.

-¡Gokuu!-lo reproche –Vamos a buscar a los demás- ni cuenta me había dado que estaba oscureciendo, que rápido se pasaba el tiempo, me di la vuelta pero Goku me sujeto del brazo.

-Milk, no sé qué me está pasando- dijo con la voz y la expresión sonrojada más sexy que había visto en mi vida. –No puedo dejar de verte, mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, siempre ando pensando en ti, ¿por qué?, no entiendo, pero me gusta lo que provocas en mi- me expreso.

¡No puede ser!, ¿esto se puede tomar como una confesión?, esto que siento es a lo que le llaman amor, si es así, puedo morir en paz, mi vida está completa.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo, - le dije Cada vez más cerca, no sé quién de los dos fue el que se acercó más y nos rozamos nuestros labios, más que un rose, un beso, todo alrededor parecía que había desaparecido, que solo existíamos nosotros dos, correspondimos torpemente, pero no dejaba de ser tierno.-Me gustas mucho Goku- le dije al terminar el beso.

-A mí también, Me gustas mucho- me expreso Goku linda e infantilmente.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **Muchas Gracias Por los reviews, ¡hasta el próximo viernes!**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero!**


	8. Chapter 08

**¡Fantástica Aventura!**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedades de Toriyama Akira-sama, esta historia es mía. Capitulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Milk.**

Narración

-Diálogos-

" _pensamientos"_

 **~FlashBack~/~EndFlashBack~**

 **Capítulo 8: El final de la aventura… ¿es este?**

.

.

.

-Me gustas mucho Goku-.

-A mí también, Me gustas mucho-

Al decir estas palabras nos quedamos observándonos fijamente ambos sonrojados, así nos acercamos cada vez más nuestros rostros pero fuimos interrumpidos por los fuegos artificiales que comenzaban a explotar en el cielo totalmente oscuro siendo iluminado por estos.

-Milk, cuando estas cerca siempre me desconcentro, no puedo concentrarme en algo ya que tu estas ahí, pero trato de ocultar esto, yo pensaba que no te gustaba- decía un poco triste

-Al igual creía que tú no me tomabas en cuenta para nada, solo como una mera amistad- en eso se me ocurrió una idea. –qué tal si vamos a los juegos para divertirnos- le dije alegre.

-Si vamos, entonces Milk, ¿somos novios verdad?- me expreso Goku un poco sonrojado. –Ya nos besamos otra vez-

-Emm… si- dije muy quedito para que no me escuchara, ya que me encontraba avergonzada.

-¿Qué dijiste Milk?-

-Si Goku, si somos novios- le dije a punto de explotar de lo roja que estaba.

-Y… ¿me vas a dar otro beso?-

-¡Goku!- le reproche avergonzada avanzando hacia los juegos que habían en la feria organizada por los habitantes del pueblo. Jugamos todo tipo de juegos y en todos ganábamos de vez en cuando Goku me robaba besos, al igual cuando ganábamos abrazaba a Goku y le daba un pequeño beso ya que me encontraba muy feliz, pero llego la hora en que todo acabo, nos reunimos con los demás para volver a nuestra casa.

.

.

.

Todos traíamos las manos ocupadas, llenas de bolsas como si hubiéramos ido al supermercado por la despensa, como si hubiéramos vaciado todas lastiendad.

-Uff, que cansancio, todo fue muy divertido ¿no 18?- decía Krillin a su novia.

-Si- expresaba cortantemente pero con una cara feliz.

-Vegeta, espérame, no camines muy rápido- le decía Bulma a Vegeta ya que él se había adelantado con un montón de bolsas en las manos, seguramente las cuales eran de Bulma, así Bulma corrió hacia él y le agarro de brazo y se adelantaron juntos.

-Como la pasaron ustedes chicos- nos preguntó Krillin.

-Bien, jugamos mucho, y ganamos todo esto- explicaba Goku divertido a nuestros amigos enseñando los regalos.

-Woow, nosotros casi no podemos ganar ninguno- decía Krillin asombrado.

-Que hicieron- le pregunte a 18

-fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales- respondió.

-Nosotros también los vimos, solo un momento, después fuimos a jugar, fue muy divertido- le conté a mi amiga.

De ahí fuimos a la casa de Bulma, la que saco de una capsula ya que era muy tarde y no pudimos ir al castillo ver cómo había quedado, aun nos íbamos aquedar una noche más fuera de mi hogar, ni Goku ni yo contamos nada de lo pasado entre nosotros, no es que lo ocultáramos tampoco.

.

.

.

A primera hora al amanecer todos nos encontrábamos despiertos, si eso se podría decir, ya que al dormir demasiado tarde, aun teníamos sueño, lo digo por todos ya que estábamos en las mismas condiciones, con el cabello todo desaliñado y con las pijamas, entonces me decidí a preparar el desayuno, Bulma siempre me regañaba por hacer las cosas del hogar, que eso era para los robots pero me sentía mejor haciéndolo yo ya que me siento útil. Luego del desayuno ya nos preparamos para ir al castillo. Cuando llegamos todo parecía haber cambiado a cuando era pequeña, cuando Bulma y sus padres nos visitaban de pequeña, no un castillo moderno sino uno antiguo, pero magnífico, era perfecto.

-¡Oh! Es hermoso, como mi difunta esposa lo habría querido, ella amaba este tipo de decoración- decía mi padre casi derramando lágrimas de la felicidad al igual que yo, ya que al mencionar eso de mi madre me alegrara que también le gustara esto.

-¿Enserio?, es perfecto padre- le dije abrazándolo ingresando al interior del castillo.

-Milk, ahora que miro bien ¿Este es el castillo dónde vives?- me pregunta curioso Goku

-así es ¿porque?, es bonito verdad- dije feliz.

-yo... recuerdo haber visitado este castillo antes- decía pensando.

-ah ¿sí?- pregunta Krillin -yo también, lo he visitado antes, venia aquí de pequeño-

-También yo, pero está muy diferente pero si esta bonito- le dijo Bulma.

-Por supuesto Muchacho, tu abuelo Gohan te traía a ti y ese chico aquí al castillo.- dijo apuntando a Vegeta. Los conocía y no me había dicho, me sorprendio.

-¿A Vegeta y a mí?-

-Aparte de tonto eres desmemoriado, ¿no recuerdas?- decía Vegeta frustrado. –recuerdo perfectamente, solo no me apetecía decirlo.

-Oh cierto, vivíamos aquí cerca de aquí de pequeño en este pueblo cerca del lago, ya recuerdo- explicaba asombrado Goku.

-Muchacho Goku en la corporación se me olvido preguntarte, con todo eso de mi hija, que me abandonó, se fue, como han estado, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, luego de que Gohan murió los estuve buscando, pero nunca los encontré- le decía mi padre a Goku.

-Kamisama nos ayudó- contesto simplemente.

-Qué alivio que estuvieran bien todo este tiempo gracias a Kamisama- decía mi padre palmeándole la espalda a Goku.

-¿él vivía aquí papá?- le interrogué ya que me daba curiosidad.

-Si Milk, es el nieto de Gohan, ¿no recuerdas?, no los vemos desde que tenías siete años.

-Aamm.. nop, no recuerdo- la verdad no recuerdo cuando era pequeña.

-¡oh! por supuesto fue cuando caíste, te golpeaste tu cabeza, Lo bueno que no recuerdas lo demás- reía malévolamente mi padre.

-Que demás- le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se me hacía raro que ocultara algo.

-Nada, por supuesto hija, nada-

-Como que nada, ¿no me lo quieres decir papito?- puse mi arma letal, ojos de cachorro.

-Ah, hija no te lo quería decir, él te robara de mi lado- dijo apuntando a Goku.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- no le entendía lo que quería decir.

-Es tu prometido, mujer- dijo Vegeta, _"¿qué dijo?"_.

-¿mi qué? ¿Quién?- pregunté.

-Así es hija, él es tu prometido, yo no lo aceptaría, tú debes permanecer al lado de tu padre, pero ustedes eran muy unidos, se querían tanto- apuntaba a Goku –te quiere robar de mi lado hija- explicaba mientras me abrazaba muy fuertemente que sentía que me faltaba el aire, _"Prometido"_ pensé, al escuchar eso sentí las típicas mariposas en mi estómago, no lo podía creer, Goku mi prometido.

-oh cierto recuerdo a una niña igualita a ti, con razón te me hacías conocida. Jugábamos mucho en el lago. Te recuerdo, pero su nombre no era Milk.- decía Goku alegre.

-Por supuesto muchacho es que tú le hablabas por el nombre que su madre le había asignado, Chichi-

-Sí, Chichi- repitió memorizando –lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero que es eso de prometido, ¿prometer que?- indicaba inocentemente.

-Que te vas a casar Goku, te casaras con Milk- Le explico Krillin. -¡Ea! Sí que lo tenías escondido-

-¿Casar? Vamos a ir a casar, ¿qué casaremos?, ¿animales?, no me gusta hacerlo a menos de que estén deliciosos ¡eso sí!- a todos le apareció una gotita en la nuca, como es muy inocente no entendía nada.

-No ese casar no, Matrimonio Goku- le expresó ahora Bulma.

-¡Oh!, pero si apenas desde ayer somos novios, ¿está bien casarnos ya?, ¿no es muy pronto?, si ella está de acuerdo si- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba que Goku dijera eso, hasta yo estaba sorprendida, si estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo.

-Que, ¿son novios?, amiga porque no me lo había dicho- me reprochaba Bulma enojada.

-E-espera Bulma, no has escuchado, desde ayer solamente, no es para tanto- le dije intentando calmarla.

-¡Noo!, mi hija no se casara tan joven- lloraba mi padre.

-Señor, no diga eso, ella está en la edad de casarse, tiene derecho.- le reprocho Bulma a mi Padre, ¿tanto quiere que me case ya? –Milk, ¿cuándo será la boda?, Kyaaa, ya tengo planeado donde será la boda, la decoración, será hermoso.-

-Bulma dices, no me casare aun- le dije espantada ya que Bulma puede hacer un escándalo de todo esto.

-¡Ea! Dices aun, entonces si te casaras, ¡Yea!, hay que pensar en todo- Bulma insistía en la boda. –Qué tal si hacemos una boda doble, o triple, Krillin tú y 18 se casaran con nosotros verdad Veggie-

-Bulma, no crees que muy pronto- Krillin se veía un poco nervioso.

-No como creen, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo- insistía Bulma.

-Qué cosas dices mujer, nadie se casara, ya escuchaste- Vegeta se notaba bastante molesto al decir esas palabras. 18 se mantenía observando, seriamente.

-Pero Milk, tu y yo tenemos que hablar- me decía esto mientras me guiaba a mi habitación, que quedaba justo donde mismo que hace años donde ella conocía muy bien. -18, ¡tú también ven!- grito desde la habitación, en unos pocos segundos llego.

-bien, estamos todas aquí, ¡empieza!- parecía que Bulma estaba desesperada por escuchar.

-Cierto Milk, da curiosidad ¿cómo es que son novios siendo Goku así de… inocente?- preguntaba 18 bastante extrañada.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero lo que si estoy segura es que quiero a Goku, y mucho, y creo que él siente lo mismo-

-¡Kyaaaa!, lo que hace el amor, parece que fue ayer cuando ni siquiera sabias sobre eso, ahora sí cuéntanos con lujo de detalle- y fue así como le narre lo que había pasado entre nosotros, desde el principio cuando llegamos a la feria hasta el final, cuando nos reunimos todos.

.

.

.

En la tarde decidimos ir al lago cerca de donde antes vivía Goku, aunque no lo recuerdo me encantaría revivir las memorias pasadas que compartí con Goku.

-¡Oh!, me encanta, no lo recordaba tan hermoso, hace tiempo que no venía aquí- exprese feliz ya que desde antes de que me había ido a la ciudad no visitaba el lago.

-No, esta igualito- decía Goku, aunque es idéntico a como estaba se siente una atmosfera bastante tranquila, donde se puede respirar libremente.

-Amo estar aquí- dije.

-Estoy contigo Milk, haya en la cuidad hay bastante ruido, aquí es diferente- pronunció Bulma.

A la orilla del lago cada quien trajo consigo algo, como cestas de comida, de hecho cada uno trajo una, pero Goku trajo dos, nunca me dejara de impresionar por lo que come, así también trajimos mantas para sentarnos en el pasto a comer,

Luego de comer un poco Bulma hizo un alboroto de meternos al agua, así que decidimos hacerlo, todos que traíamos puestos trajes de baños debajo de la ropa nos deshicimos de ella y entramos al agua, excepto vegeta quien se quedó debajo de un árbol, la verdad extrañaba nadar, como soy una buena nadadora, no se me dificultaba en nada estar dentro del agua pero Bulma era a quien si se le hacía un poco difícil, y fue ella la que quiso hacerlo desde un principio, me iba a proponer a ayudarle pero grande fue mi sorpresa que vegeta que no se había metido al agua, quien estaba recostado .

-Si no sabías nadar mujer, no hubieras hecho ese alboroto- como siempre Vegeta estaba furioso, pero se notaba preocupado por Bulma, me daba gusto de que el amor que Bulma tiene por Vegeta sea correspondido.

Después de unos minutos dentro del agua Vegeta decidió que tenía que enseñarle a nadar ya que traerla colgada de su cuello no le gustaba según el pero yo lo veía con cara como de que sí.

-Milk!- Goku me sorprendió al gritarme y agarrarme en los brazos para luego dejarme caer en el agua.

-Me asustaste Goku- le reprendí ya que salí del agua a buscar un poco de aire, pero me divertí cuando lo hizo.

-Lo siento- dijo con cara de cachorrito regañado.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Si- entonces lo vi un poco triste, tal vez se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ey, me asustarte al principio pero me divertí- intente hacer que no se sintiera triste, me daba una punzada de dolor verlo así. -¡Hazlo otra vez!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, yo haría lo mismo pero no te puedo- me reí por mi comentario.

-cierto- asimismo reía conmigo.

-Qué tal si salimos un poco a caminar- le dije ya que nuestros amigos estaban muy ocupados entre ellos.

-¡Vamos pues!- así nos dispusimos a salir del agua y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-Recuerdas Milk, cuando nos conocimos aquí en este lago-

-La verdad no.

-Oh cierto, y como quieres que te llame Milk o Chichi- me sorprendí que me preguntara eso ya que nunca nadie me ha llamado Chichi que es mi nombre verdadero, ni mi padre me llama así, ya que Milk fue el nombre asignado por el antiguo rey, padre de mi padre, todos me llamaban así. En eso de repente me llego un flash en mi mente y unas imágenes de mí cuando pequeña aparecieron.

-Como quieras puedes llamarme, pero me sentiría más cómoda si me llamas Milk, es mi nombre oficial, aunque cuando éramos pequeños eras el único en llamarme Chichi-

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, aunque no teníamos amigos solo jugábamos nosotros dos, espera ¿recuerdas que yo solo te llamaba así?-

-Aja- le dije mientras asentía con la cabeza. -¡si recuerdo ese día Goku!, cuando nos conocimos en el lago-

 **~FlashBack~**

Una pequeña niña pelinegra se encontraba al parecer llorando sentada en el verde pasto a la orilla de un lago.

-Ma-mamá- decía tristemente mientras observaba su relejo en la cristalina agua -¿Por qué?- se cuestionaba mientras se tallaba sus pequeños ojos.

En eso se acercó más al lago para lavarse su carita pero hizo mal los cálculos que al agacharse a recoger el agua con sus manos callo echándose un gran chapuzón dentro del lago.

-¡Ayuda!- grito al salir rápidamente a tomar aire para sus pulmones -¡Por favor!- gritaba mientras agitaba sus pequeños bracitos pero luego de fuertes gritos por parte de ella nadie aparecía y dejaba de intentarlo hasta llegar a casi la inconciencia pero unos brazos al igual que los de ella de pequeños la jalaron.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto un niño de cabellos pelinegros y alborotados. -Responde- el pequeño niño parecía bastante preocupado. _"Hay, no contesta ¿qué debo hacer?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente el infante. -Ya se respiración de boca a boca, eso me lo enseño mi abuelito- así como lo expreso lo hizo empezó a hacerle respiración de boca a boca pero como el pequeño niño no sabía bien lo que hacía no funcionaba.

-No, no, no, que sucede, porque no pasa nada- pero en eso la niña reaccionó tosiendo fuertemente. -Te encuentras bien, ¿no te lastimaste? Pregunto preocupado. La pelinegra aún se mantenía tosiendo, pero el niño le ayudaba golpeándole levemente la espalda para que se calmara, cuando lo hizo la ayudo a levantarse poco a poco.

-¡Gracias!- dijo sinceramente la niña.

-No, de nada, pero ya esas mejor ¿verdad?- aun tena ese deje de preocupación.

-Sip- expreso con una sonrisa.

-Cómo te llamas, no te había visto por aquí, yo vengo aquí todos los días-

-Yo, este… casi no salgo, no se me permite salir del castillo-

-¡Oh! Entonces ¿tú eres la princesa?, yo soy Goku ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Todos me llaman Milk, pero el nombre que mama me dio fue Chichi, pero nadie me llama así-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes dos nombres?, yo solo tengo uno, mi abuelito me puso solo Goku, entonces como quieres que te diga-

-Me gustaría que me llamaras… como tú estés a gusto-

-Entonces será Chichi, me gusta mucho ese nombre, y también porque tu mama te lo puso, eso es más importante, ¿no crees Chichi?-

-¡Gracias!- exclamaba alegremente la niña feliz, anteriormente se encontraba triste por no poder conocido a su madre pero el niño solo con unas palabras le había hecho ver un nuevo motivo por el cual amaba a su mamá aunque no se encontrara con ella.

 **~EndFlashBack~**

-Muchas gracias Goku- expreso Milk abrazando a Goku y plantándole un beso estando aun totalmente empapado por haber salido del lago sin haberse puesto ropa seca o podido haberse secado con una toalla.

-y ¿eso porque?-

-Pues por haberme salvado ese día-

-Pero si ya me habías agradecido-

-Lose, pero es gracias a ti que hoy estemos juntos-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Goku abrazando a Milk lentamente entre sus brazos, ella se sonroja por la cercanía pero se atrevió a besarlo tiernamente.

-Así que aquí estaban, se alejaron de nosotros solo para filtrear ¡ea! Picarones- de repente aparece Krillin saliendo de unos arbustos interrumpiendo las acciones de los dos jóvenes notablemente avergonzados.

-Krillin, no debiste salir, les dije que los dejáramos a solas- habló Bulma.

-No digas nada Bulma si fuiste tú la que decidió seguirlos- expreso neutramente Lazuli.

-¡Shh!- expreso la peli azul manteniendo su dedo sobre los labios – 18 si no decías nada no lo hubieran sabido, pero es culpa de Krillin por salir- reprochaba.

-Oye pero si ustedes me siguieron mitoteros- Krillin no se quería quedar atrás en la conversación.

-Regresemos, es tarde- dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo.

-Cierto Vegeta tiene razón, ¡vamos!- así todos regresaron al castillo.

.

.

.

Semanas han pasado desde que Goku y Milk empezaron su relación, Bulma y Vegeta decidieron regresar a la cuidad, la peli azul chantajeo al chico en diseñarle un cuarto para que pudiera entrenar, ya que él era un peleador que le gustaba mucho entrenar. Krillin se fue a Kame House y Lazuli hacia la cuidad pero siempre se dedicaba a visitar a su novio, Ox Satan convenció a Goku en quedarse en el castillo ya que él quería ir a entrenar al igual que Milk pero los convenció en que él les contaría secretos importantes en una lucha y así permanecieron en el castillo, era noche con luna llena, una enorme, que Milk observaba desde el balcón de su habitación, cuando observo hacia abajo ya que escucho que alguien andaba, y efectivamente era Goku el que se encontraba caminando bajo la luz de la luna, entonces decidió bajar y asustarlo solo jugarle una pequeña broma.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le salto sobre su espalda, Goku reacciono rápidamente y se volteo estaba por dar un golpe pero se dio cuenta de que era Milk y se relajó.

-¿Te asuste?- pregunto divertida la chica.

-Sí, sentí una presencia detrás de mí y más fuerte de lo normal, pero eras tú-

-¿Enserio soy fuerte?-

-Sí, pero no tan fuerte como yo-

-Obvio, tú tienes toda tu vida entrenando, yo apenas como desde hacer unos ocho años, aparte tú eres mi maestro-

-Cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, más fuerte si te esfuerzas-

-Claro, pero tampoco quiero excederme, que hacías tan tarde aquí fuera-

-¡Hey!, tú también, porque tan noche y andas aquí-

-Oye yo pregunte primero-

-No lo sé, la luna me agrada mucho cuando esta así-

-A mí también me gusta mucho observarla de esta manera, y mucho más si estas a mi lado.

-Te quiero mucho Milk- de repente expreso Goku con una expresión tierna.

-Yo también Goku, te quiero mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado-

-No es algo que debas agradecerme ya que soy yo el que me siento agradecido por el que hayas aceptado permanecer conmigo, y me encantaría que fuera para toda la vida- cuando la chica digirió las palabras que dijo el chico se sonrojo de sobremanera e inmediatamente pensó _"es una proposición"_ pero dudaba ya que tal vez fue algo que dijo inconscientemente, entonces decidió salir de dudas.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-

-Que te cases conmigo- soltó así nada más Goku. –aunque hayamos empezado una relación hace poco te he conocido perfectamente desde niños, aunque no te reconocí cunado nos reencontramos mi corazón solamente reaccionaba ante ti-

-Por supuesto que si Goku- al decir esto se abrazaron y se dieron un profundo pero tierno beso.

.

.

.

Unos cuantos meses después de haber sido novios Milk y Goku, asimismo dias de la propuesta de la cual nadie estaba enterados, estos al final aceptaron que debían estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe frente a alguien que tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

La pedida de mano fue la más épica que nadie se podía imaginar por parte de Goku, todos los presentes quedaron asombrados, espectadores que Goku se encargó de invitar obviamente a sus amigos, las cuales no pensaron en verlo con traje, así elegantemente pidió la mano de su novia Milk a Ox Satán.

Después de unas semanas Bulma fue la que se encargó de todas las preparaciones que se tenían que hacer para ser la boda perfecta, contratando diseñadores, especialistas en bodas, todo tipo de expertos para que sea una boda de lujo, por supuesto se estaba excediendo, pero ella insistía en que se lo merecían por ser una pareja perfecta para este tipo de cosas, Vegeta era el que siempre la controlaba un poco pero era lo mismo solo la hacía cambiar la opinión pero al final hacia lo que quería.

El día de la boda se hizo más bien estilo tradicional, fue hecha en el castillo decorado al estilo antiguo que contrastaba perfectamente a la estructura del recinto, obviamente Milk hizo cambiar el estilo que quería hacerlo Bulma por uno más sencillo porque la mejor amiga de la novia lo quería hacer todo más moderno.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este día- expreso la novia en la cima del escenario se notaba bastante apenada -Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, pero muchas gracias Bulma por hacer todo esto posible- todos los invitados respondieron con una aplauso, todos se encontraban en la celebración luego de la ceremonia donde ambos dijeron el acepto asimismo después el beso de marido y mujer.

-Sí, Gracias a todos- contribuyo Goku.

-Este día, empieza una gran aventura-.

-Espera Milk... ¿que? te vas a ir a una aventura... ¿a explorar el mundo?- expreso preocupado el ahora esposo de Milk.

-Goku, no necesito ir alrededor del mundo para tener aventuras, ¡contigo Goku es suficiente! con ustedes amigos, ¡He estado compartiendo mi más grande aventura!- luego de este discurso se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso, desde hace mucho tenían esas muestras de amor frente a las personas ya que comúnmente no lo demostraban ya que se avergonzaban.

-Te amo- Expreso Milk con el sentimiento flotando a su alrededor.

-Yo también te amo Milk- asimismo el sentimiento era reciproco entre ambos cónyuges.

Cuando se reencontraron arriba del edificio hubo una extraña pero bonita conexión entre ellos, aunque ninguno la pudo descifrar hasta que aceptaron sus sentimientos asimismo desde pequeños eran inseparables creído como un simple amor de niños pero eso era algo más, que fue demostrado a lo largo del tiempo donde se fueron mostrando los sentimientos asimismo siendo correspondidos.

.

.

.

 **~Cinco años después~**

.

.

.

Dentro de un cálido hogar en la cima de una montaña cubierta de un verde pastizal cubierto de flores asimismo guiada por un camino se encontraba una mujer pelinegra con un pequeño niño en los brazos de unos aproximadamente cuatro años.

-Así mi pequeño Gohan, fue como conocí a tu padre- le decía la pelinegra a su hijo.

-Para es muy fuerte- hablo el pequeño con una voz infantilmente linda

-si mi amor papá era realmente fuerte así como tu mi bebé- expresaba con gran ternura abrazando y repartiendo besos por toda la cabecita del niño. -tu crecerás tan sano y grande y fuerte como el-

-Sí, yo quiero ser como mi papito-

-Por supuesto que lo serás mi amor- le dijo la madre a su hijo demostrando su amor fraternal.

-¡Milk!, ya llegué- grito el hombre de la casa ingresando a su hogar con un gran pez en su hombro-

-Qué bueno Goku, wow hoy comeremos pescado, que tal si invitamos a papa a comer, se ha de sentir muy solo en el castillo, ¿debería de conseguirle a alguien?, hay no soné como Bulma, hablando de Bulma hay que invitarlos también, hace mucho que no los veo, como estará el pequeño Trunks, ¿cuántos años tiene?-

-Cinco años- decía mientras agarraba al niño en sus brazos jugueteando con él.

-Oh, ya ha de estar muy grande, no puedo creer que Bulma se haiga casado con Vegeta luego de nuestra boda Goku, hay que invitar a Krillin y 18 también ya tienen a su hija Marron de dos añitos y nosotros a nuestro Gohan con cuatro años, cada uno de nosotros ya ha hecho su familia-

-Claro, y un día Gohan tendrá la suya-

-Sí, ojala y encuentre a alguna buena cocinera que sepa hacer buenos platillos a su esposo-

-Me gusta tu comida mami- expresaba el niño.

-Hay que niño tan bueno eres, le decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente al niño que estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-Voy a ser fuerte como mi papi-

Aunque la familia formada por Goku, Milk y su hijo Gohan apenas ha iniciado, le esperan muchos momentos felices que vivir así como aventuras que vivir, se dice que el destino de una persona puede cambiar respecto a las acciones que realicen, pero aunque lleven a cabo acciones que no salgan bien o que afecte en su vida el destino de Goku y Milk, es estar juntos viviendo una Fantástica aventura.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Etto… este fue mi primer Fanfic, espero en un futuro poder realizar un buen Fic, quiero ser una buena escritora, tener una mayor imaginación. La verdad desde hace mucho había pensado en hacer uno pero como no tengo nada de imaginación no lo hacía, pero un día de repente apareció en mi mente este.**

 **Lamento si los decepcioné por el repentino final, lo hice ya que estaré súper ocupada y para acabarla de amolar mi laptop tiene una grave enfermedad y está en fase terminal u.u, a duras penas termine el cap ya que cada 5 minutos se reiniciaba, en este momento estoy en un ciber, pero no quiero dar escusas, espero que les haya gustado, así como me gusto escribir para ustedes, También perdonen los horrores de ortografía a lo largo del Fic, tenía varios OneShots en mi mente pero tendré que posponerlos hasta comprar una nueva lap e instalar internet en** **mi** **casita, por lo tanto no andaré por mucho tiempo por aquí.**

 **Si no es mucho pedir, un review, por favor, sobre su opinión, lo que le pareció de mi fic, ni importa si no les gusto, díganmelo, estaría muy agradecida por saber lo que no les gusto, así saber en qué puedo mejorar.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores que siguieron mi historia desde el principio, así como a los nuevos también, Muchas… muchas Gracias a:**

 **-** **Lau**

 **-Haide**

 **-foxsqueen**

 **-MIKASHIMOTA Z**

 **-celestia carito**

 **-JimItai**

 **Asimismo a aquellas personas por agregar a Favs y Folows.**

 **By Hannah-asdfghjkl. ¡Los Quiero!**


End file.
